One and Only
by KuronekoBlackcat
Summary: Hinamori Amu is now 16 and her teacher took a few months off from school, a handsome and cool substitute teacher with dark blue hair and midnight blue orbs came to teach her class. Girls swooned over him but his heart had already taken by someone with a pink hair with a pair of honey golden orbs. AMUTO ! xD
1. Chapter 1 Substitute Teacher!

**Sasaz : This is the first fanfic that I made . Btw , this is an Amuto fanfic . weee ! Before continuing to my the fanfic / chapter .. I wanna apologize if I spelled any word incorrectly . =3**

**Ikuto : seriously ... I can't wait to read your fanfic . –grins-**

**Amu : Wha-? An Amuto fanfic ? hmph ! This is gonna be SO , I mean .. SO SO SO SO uncool ! **

**Ikuto : Oh really ? –winks at Amu-**

**Amu : -blushes while maintaining her 'cool & spicy' character- YEAH ! R-R-Really !**

**Sasaz : okay guys .. stop it . -_-'**

**Ikuto and Amu : Err . ok ! **

**Sasaz : Okayy . Ran .. will you do the disclaimer thingy ? –smiles-**

**Ran : Of courseeee ! She doesn't own Shugochara , me , Ikuto or even Amu ! But she **_**does**_** owns this story ! Hooray hoorayy S.A.S.A.Z ! –cheers with pom poms-**

**Sasaz : I guess the cheering is unnecessary though .**

**Ran : WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAID ?**

**Sasaz : Err . Nothing . THANKS FOR THE CHEERING ! ITS COOL ! –Fakes a smile- **

**Ran : Your welcome ! Enjoy the story ! =D**

**~ Character's Age ~**

**Amu- 16**

**Ikuto- 19**

**[ the rest of the character's age will be put here later, well, cuz im not very sure yet..:D ]**

**;; ~Chapter One~ ;;**

It was a pretty tiring day for Amu as she just cleansed 5 x-eggs all at once. But she was happy though because she can protect the dreams of little children, kids, teens like her or maybe even grown-ups. She smiled remembering her first time when she Character Transform with Ran. She flew to the sky like a bird. But then, she remembered that Ikuto appears before she Character Transform with Ran. He tried to steal her two other guardian eggs. Suddenly she heard a knock at her balcony door. It was Ikuto. She blushed when she saw him there.

''Speak of the devil. Eh, wait a sec. Did he see me smiling and blushing ? I hope he doesn't'' Amu says it out loud in her mind. Then Ikuto knocks again. This time, louder. Amu quickly unlock her balcony door. ''What do you want?'' she asked Ikuto. ''Is that how you treat people who came to visit you, Amu?'' Ikuto asked her.

''Well.. no.. um.. YES. I mean.. whatever.'' Amu got confused with his question. Ikuto smirks and then he said, ''Amu , there is something I want to tell you.''

Eventually, Amu said, ''What ?'' Ikuto gets closer to her. When his face was like an inch from Amu, he said, ''You're so cute when you blush.'' Amu blushes like mad when she heard what Ikuto said. ''You're only teasing me , right ?'' ''No, I'm not _strawberry_.'' Amu blushes again. Ikuto just smirks seeing her like that. Honestly, he likes seeing Amu blushes like that. ''She's so cute when she blushes.'' he thought.

Amu still blushes. Ikuto said, ''Are you gonna blush all night ?'' ''Of course not and don't call me _STRAWBERRY _!'' Amu said. Half screaming half whispering, doing like that so her parents or _AMI_ doesn't hear her. ''Do you have any mangas ?'' Ikuto said acting as cool as he already is while sitting on Amu's bed. ''So he came here just to ask **, 'DO YOU HAVE ANY MANGAS ?' **.. Oh great .''Amu thought . ''Well yes . Here .'' Amu gives the manga to Ikuto.

''Good night Amu-chan !'' Ran , Miki, Su and Dia said in unison. Then, they went into their eggs. ''Good night minna ..'' Amu sighs while Ikuto is still reading the manga. ''Hoyy .. Its time for me to sleep . Go away .'' Amu is getting sleepy. ''What if I don't want to ?'', Ikuto smirks. ''Read it on the floor. I'm really want to sleep right now.'' ''Why can't we just snuggle up together ?'' Ikuto asked her. ''Oh please. No way is that gonna happen. .. !'' Amu said angrily, she really need some sleep. She REALLY DOES.

''Fine fine. Geez !'' Ikuto said, a bit of annoyed by Amu. He stands up and then lies down on the floor. Amu smiles and then hop to her bed. She covers herself with her blanket and then she instantly fell asleep. Ikuto stop reading the manga for a minute and watches her. ''She really is cute. I love her but.. Does she love me? Huh, she seem like she doesn't even like me. Not one bit. Doesn't she likes that kiddy king? Well .. forget it .'' Ikuto sighs and continues to read the manga. After reading a few pages, he felt very sleepy. He lazily put the light off and sleeps beside Amu. **[** A/N: WOAWOAWOA! xD **]**

**The Next Morning**

''KYAAAAAAAAAA !'' Amu screams like crazy. ''GET OUTTA MY BED ! YOU PERVERT !'' She push Ikuto and he fell on the floor. ''Ouch. Are you even sane Amu ?'' he's very pissed of this time. ''Of course I am! You're the one who is INsane !'' Amu screamed to him.

''Amu dear.. Who are you talking to?'' Amu's mother yelled from the kitchen. ''N-N-No mama . You're hearing things . HA HA .'' ''Well fine then Amu dear .''

Amu sighs. 'Why oh why is this pervert cat here? Please give me some explanation. I'm sure THOSE EXPLANATION **CAN **help me A LOT !'

''What kind of explanations, _Amu dear_ ?'' Ikuto asked her and as usual, with his oh-so-awesome-and-cool smirk. '' Oh just shut up and go ! Baka !'' ''Huh ? Well , ok then .. bye _Amu-koi_ .''Ikuto said, STILL with his smirk .

''That baka . I hate him so much !'' Amu said while getting dressed for school. ''Amu-chan desuu ~'' ''What Su?'' ''I think you're going to be late for school desu ~'' ''WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS ? OHMYGOSH !'' Amu quickly took her bag and ran downstairs and then took a toast and then run ALL the way to school.

**** Amu's POV ****

''Well –huff- I –huff- made it –huff- in –huff- time! Whew. '' I made it to school in time. But wait, um.. Uh-oh.. Why are my classmates so quiet? –gasp-

They're staring at me like I'm an alien or a hideous beast or a crimi- WAIT. I GOTTA DO SOMETHING, **FAST! **''Yo. What'cha staring at?'' okay. For once, I appreciate my :: COOL AND SPICY :: attitude..

I went to my sit that's the nearest to the window. Well, I like my place because its breezy and peaceful. The only thing's thats NOT peaceful is the person beside me, **Yamabuki Saaya**. **[** A/N: yea i know, she's superduper annoying. HA-HA **]**

**** Normal POV ****

Nikaidou Yuu, Amu's teacher enter the class as soon as Amu sits down on her chair. ''Good morning, class.'' Nikaidou said with his goofy smile. ''Good morning, Nikaidou-sensei.''

''Okay class, I want to make an announcement today. As you all know, my wife, Nikaidou Yukari **[** A/N: yea they're married.. :3 **] **will be giving birth to our first baby, so, I'll be taking half a year off.'' The whole class gasp.

Nikaidou sighs and started to speak again, ''There will be a substitute teacher of course. Let's welcome, your new substitute teacher.''

As if by a cue, a man, not just any man, a tall yet handsome and gorgeous man. Amu gasps and her face was clearly in shocked mode.

Choking on her words, Amu said, ''That, that, that is..''

**Sasaz: Yea. A cliffhanger. Mwahahahhaa. –evil aura surrounding body-**

**Ikuto and Amu: -sweatdrops-**

**Sasaz: WHAT?**

**Amu: N-n-n-nothing Sasya-chan.**

**Ikuto: Who's Sasya? O.o**

**Sasaz: That's me you bakaheadneko.**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Amu: -sighs- R&R please... v^^'**


	2. Chapter 2 Why HIM?

**Sasaz: Yo people! =D**

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: hi! :)**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Sasaz: umm what the heck is wrong with Ikuto? **

**Amu: I don't know..**

**Ikuto: OwO**

**Nothing-chan: heyya! :D**

**Wan-chan: heyy! :D**

**Amu: err.. who are you guys? **

**Nothing-chan and Wan-chan: We're Sasaz's friends silly! –giggles-**

**Ikuto: Go figure. I though she doesn't even HAVE a friend. –rolls eyes-**

**Sasaz: SHUT UP YOU BAKANEKO. Grrrrr.**

**Yoru: Hey! Don't call Ikuto like that!**

**Miki: Whatever Yoru!**

**Ran: Yea! Go Go EVERYONE!**

**Su: I don't like arguments, desu~ -scared-**

**Dia: If arguments are the only way to unleash your innershine, so be it.**

**Amu: -sweatdrop- aww come on guys.. shut up? Please? =(**

**Sasaz: ugh. –facepalm- dorkheads! PLEASE SHUT UP! No offence to Amu, Nothing-chan, Wan-chan, Miki, Dia, Su, Ran, Yoru. Eep. So that leads to IKUTO only. –sweatdrop-**

**Ikuto: Yea.. be like that.. –sulking-**

**Amu: err.. Okay, enjoy the story. Eh wait, Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara! Byee!**

**~~;;Chapter Two;;~~**

''That, that, that is... IKUTO?'' gasping like crazy, Amu sweatdrop at his expression. ''He's smirking at me? GRRRRRRR!''

****Ikuto's POV****

'Heh, I'm being the substitute teacher here. _HERE_ means Amu's school and what's been keeping me more and more excited is I'm being a substitute teacher in _HER_ class! Yay for me! :D' I saw her shocked face and smirk my famous and well-known signature smirk. **[ A/N: I know, its awesome! xD ]**

''Ohayou, minna-san. Orewa Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your new substitute teacher. I hope you all can be nice to me considering this is my first time teaching...'' I saw Amu rolled her eyes in annoyance and quickly add, ''including you too, Miss Hinamori _AMU_'''

Almost immediately, I saw some girls glared at her, some girls fainted and blah blah blah. As _IF_ I even care for them. I only care for my strawberry. Yea, people! _MY_ strawberry. Ooppss.. I'm over-reacting again. I'm so out of character.. -_-

She glared at me. Woah! She must hate me a lot now. Aww man! I guess I should start teaching now.. blablabla!

****Normal POV****

Amu sighs and had tried to focus on her lesson but failed it miserably. Ikutoo was trying to focus on teaching ONLY too. Well, his conscience told hom a million time to _JUST_ watch/stare at Amu.

'Ugh. You! Yes YOU conscience, will you ever shut up?' Ikuto though it in his mind.

Meanwhile, Saaya keeps staring at Ikuto **[ A/N: creepy! -.- ]** and didn't do any of her works. Amu seems a little pissed off seeing Saaya staring at Ikuto for a LONG LONG LONG time.

****Amu's POV****

'What the heck? Why is Saaya staring at Ikuto like that? Huh? Damn her. Must she STARE at my Iku- WAIT! What? MY IKUTO? No no.. haha.. err.. ugh. Shut up Amu, shut up!' Okay.. Focus on learning.. Focus on learning...

**Sasaz: Okay guys! That's the sec chappie. Sorry its a bit short. I'm in a rush. Btw, I'll be going to stay at school, something like a er. Idk. So, I'll not be going to update [ maybe I'll update a day before I go and stay at school.. teehee.. :) ] for a loooong time. Well, not really.. maybe until I have a school holiday. WHICH I would LOVEEE to have now. :|  
>Amu: Aww.. So.. you're not gonna update anymore? :(<br>Ikuto: Pssh yea. Let her be. So her reviewers goes away. Haha. Forever Alone... :D  
>Sasaz: Shut up Ikuto.. well.. I thank you my dear readers.. although, i think, there's only one reader+reviewer and that is Cherrymedic13 THANKS ! :) but... :'( -sobs- -cries- -wails-<strong>

**Amu: Err. R&R. pleasee! make it 'til 5 reviews... :'( **


	3. Chapter 3 Amusement Park Moments

**Sasaz: Yea. Heloo people. -.- yea I'm back. I know. I'm la-  
><strong>**Ikuto: YOU'RE FREAKING LATE!  
><strong>**Amu: Uh, calm down you freaking bakaneko.  
><strong>**Sasaz: I don't have the nerves to start a fight today cuz I freaking know I haven't update in, what? A week? A month? I dunno.. well, someone do the disclaimer pleaseee.. mood-less.  
><strong>**Amu: Errr.. Well, Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs. Just the plot.. Enjoy reading the story!  
><strong>**Ikuto: Pfft, yea right. More like, ENJOY YOUR DEATH READING THE STO- *BAM!*  
><strong>**Amu: SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. IKUTO!  
><strong>**Ikuto: O-o-okay.. *Sits in a corner while sulking*  
>Amu: *confused and gives Ikuto chocolate taiyaki*<br>Ikuto: *leaps happily and munches the chocolate taiyaki* **

**xx ~~ CHAPTER THREE ~~ xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~~ ** Normal POV ** ~~ <strong>

Amu plops down on her bed and sighs. ''Finally this day is over. And now I can slee- What the heck?'' Just when she wants to sleep, Ikuto knocks on her balcony door. Smirking as always.

Amu gets up and opens the balcony. ''What do you want? Another manga? Here.'' She just gave the newest manga that she had just bought on her way back from school. ''No no no. I'm here to meet my strawberry. I miss her so much.'' Ikuto ruffles Amu's hair and smile. A genuine smile.

Amu was shock to see him smile like that. Usually, he just smirks his famous and well-known smirk. 'Oh what the heck? He's so cute and handsome when he smiles like tha- No Amu. No. Don't think of it like that. Maybe.. Just maybe.. I like him? More than just a friend? No..' Amu was deep in her own thought.

''Uh.. Earth to strawberry? Hey, Amu. What's wrong? AMU!'' Ikuto yelled in her ears. ''Uh? What? What did you say?'' Amu ask him while regaining her composure.

''I said, do you want to go to the amusement park?'' The midnight-blue haired boy said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

''Ohmygosh! Of course! Let's GO!'' Tones of excitement are in Amu's voice.

''What about your shugo charas'? Are you gonna leave them there?'' Ikuto ask her.

''Well, they're already fast asleep and I know that they're all tired, so leave them be. Let's go Ikuto!''

''My strawberry can't wait to have a date with me, ehh?'' Ikuto, being the teasing pervert he is, started to tease poor Amu.

''What? A-a-as if I would. Shut up bakaneko. Let's just go.'' Amu puff her cheeks and pouts.

''Okay okay. Let's go.'' Ikuto chuckles slightly seeing Amu's reaction and noticed something. ''What about your parents? Wouldn't they be surprised seeing their daughter disappear?''

''Nahh, they're at Hawaii for a month with Ami. You know that they like to travel the world, right?'' Amu smiled sadly after that. Ikuto saw that and quickly changed the topic. ''Alright then. Let's go to the amusement park.''

**Xx ~~ At The Amusement Park ~~ xX**

''Ikuto, isn't this the amusement park that you've shown me before?'' Amu asked him with a confuse look.

''Yea. It is. Why'd you ask?'' He answered her. ''Oh. Didn't you said that this park is gonna be torn down?'' Amu asked him again.

''Well.. After Easter is defeated and my father came back home, he bought me this amusement park as an apology for leaving me behind with all the work from Easter. I dunno why, but I like this gift so much. That's why I treasured it and bring you along.'' He explained it to her and then smiled sincerely to Amu.

''Oh..'' Amu can only said that after hearing his explanation and seeing his charming smile. She was in a daze seeing him smiling like that. Again, she was in a deep thought. 'Why do I like to see him smile like that so much? Maybe its because he's always smirking like a freaking pervert he is. Or maybe its because I lik- No. NO!'

''Amu, Amu.. AMU!'' Amu was slightly shocked to hear Ikuto yelling at her.

''W-w-what?'' She stuttered.

''You're pacing out again. What's the matter? Did someone blackmailed you or are you sick?'' Ikuto ask her with a worried look on his face.

''No. Nothing like that. Its just that I'm too excited maybe? He he?'' She answered him with a goofy smile on her face.

'She's acting weird again. What had happen to her?' Ikuto thought.

''Eto... Why did you became our substitute teacher?'' Ikuto was shocked to hear her question.

''Ano.. Nikaidou-san just asked me to become the substitute teacher for his class out of the blue. Well, I can't say no right? Uh thats it.'' He told her.

Actually, it IS the truth. But, there's more than that. Nikaidou said that this may be the chance for Ikuto to confess his love to Amu. A slight tint of pink appeared on his cheeks when he realized that Nikaidou knew that he loves Amu.

''Ohh.. Neh neh Ikuto, can we ride on the teacups again? Pleaseeeee?'' Amu asked him with a cute pout on her face. ''O-o-kay.'' Unable to resist her cute pout, Ikuto eventually said yes.

''Yay!'' Amu squealed and pulled Ikuto's hands. Once again, their position was kind of awkward. **[ **A/N : like in the anime! x) **]**

Ikuto thought that this is the right time confess. WRONG! Suddenly, many X-eggs appeared and surrounded them. Amu gasp and Ikuto groaned. 'Stupid X-eggs. Ruining my chance to confess to Amu. Well nevermind. I must protect her.. No. Matter. What.' A determined face was plastered on his gorgeous face. ''Amu, stay back. Don't do anything stupid. Literally.''

''But..'' Amu tried to tell him but he didn't heard her because of the X-eggs saying useless loudly. ''Boku wa de kokoro, unlock! Chara nari, Black Lynx'' Ikuto chara nari with Yoru and tried to gather all the X-eggs. Carefully not to break it despite Amu was there plus he knew that she didn't like it when someone's heart's egg was broken.

After a while, Ikuto managed to gather all the X-eggs in one place. Now, he was confused. What should he do now?

''Negative haato, lock on. Open haato!'' A beam of four mixed colour which are, pink, blue, green and yellow were aim at the X-eggs. Ikuto was shocked to see Amu, without Character Transforming, cleansing the X-eggs. After the X-eggs were cleansed, they return to their owners.

Ikuto saw Amu's petite body fell to the ground. Luckily, he caught her on time. ''Amu, Amu.. Are you okay?'' He asked her with a worried tone in his voice. ''Ugh. I'm tired. Need to rest.'' She answered him softly.

''Okay. I'll bring you home now.'' He said that and quickly leap from houses to houses and stops right in front of her balcony. He entered Amu's bedroom and lays her down on her bed. ''Sleep well'' He whispered softly to her ears and was about to go when he felt something tugging the hem of his shirt.

''Please don't go, Ikuto. I'm lonely.'' Amu said while tightening her grip on the hem of his shirt. ''Okay Amu. I'll stay. Just go to sleep.'' He said and carefully laid down next to her. A minute later, he fell fast asleep with Amu's grip on the hem of his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Phewww. I'm done with the third chapter. Yay. Btw, The fourth chapter may be coming this week too. Well, just too cover up with the time I've wasted. He he he.<br>Ikuto: Yea. You better do that or you'll have no reviewers.  
><strong>**Amu: Ikuto, don't be such a big jerk.  
><strong>**Sasaz: Its okay. I don't mind him being that way.  
>Ikuto: Aha! Finally giving up ehh Sasaz?<br>Amu: Shut up Ikuto. This isn't right. Maybe..  
>Rima: Ikuto, you're dead for making Sasaz insane. *deadly aura surrounds body*<br>Nagi: Yea. She's right. You're dead Ikuto.  
>Utau: *deadly aura surrounds body* Ikuto-niisan. You're dead meat.<br>Kukai: Count me in.  
>Amu: Yea. Me too.<br>Ikuto: *gulps* U-u-uhh... *runs away faster than lightning*  
>Sasaz: Please R&amp;R. Byebyee.. *watches Ikuto being catch by the ShugoChara casts* *giggles* *continues to watch the action* *giggles* <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Kutau moments!

**Sasaz: Heloooo people! =D**

**Ikuto: You..**

**Amu: Updated..**

**Utau: In..**

**Kukai: What? Two? Three days? Whoa. Ikuto must've make you crazy to its most critical stages alrea- *BAM***

**Utau: Shut up, Kukai.**

**Sasaz: *facepalm* dorkheads. Didn't I mentioned in the last chapter that I'll updated TWICE this week? *sighs* Why do I have such dorkheads casts? **

**Kuroneko: Cuz they're dorkheads, duhh.. -.-**

**Amu: Ohmyfreakingfish! Its a kawaii, unique, kawaiii, sugoii cat chara! Ohmygosh! Its SOOO KAWAII! *turns into fangirl mode* *hugs Kuroneko***

**Kuroneko: C-c-can't.. B-b-breath.. Help me, Ts-Tsukiko! Help me!**

**Tsukiko: Nah.. I'd rather sit and watch you die. *smirks mysteriously***

**Ai: Tsukiko-chan! Don't be mean! Help Kuroneko-chan! **

**Hikari: Yea! Uh. No. Well, I don't wanna interfere you guys. *shrugs***

**Ikuto: Woah! Who are they?**

**Sasaz: My charas. *shrugs***

**Kukai: You even have your own charas? Sugoii! Can I da- *BAM* **

**Utau: *Deadly aura* No, Kukai. You CAN'T date her cuz she already has a boyfriend AND you already have a girlfriend.. **

**Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy! Eeeeep! **

**Sasaz: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! Let's run away! *runs while dragging Amu's charas***

**Kuroneko, Tsukiko, Ai, Hikari: H-hey! Wait for us! *runs with Sasaz***

**- Characters' Age. -**

**Amu- 16  
>Ikuto- 19<br>Utau- 17  
>Kukai- 17 <strong>

**Xx~~ Chapter Four ~~ xX**

* * *

><p><strong>Xx ~ Amu's POV ~ xX<strong>

I woke in the morning to see a pair of dark blue mesmerizing eyes gazing right through my pair of honey-comb eyes. ''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What are you doing here, pervert?''

''Awww. That hurts me a lot, Amu –_chan_..'' Ikuto fakes a hurt face and pouts.

''Well, I hope it can hurt you a LOT and then kill you to death.'' I said, my cool n' spicy character kicking in myself.

''Don't be such a mean girl, _Amu_.. Or else you might regret what you said.'' He smirks at me and winks.

''Whatever.'' Not bothering to continue our 'fight', I stood up and took my school uniform from my closet. Then, I turn around and said, ''Ok. You already had your time here. So now, GO AWAY!''

**Xx~~ Normal POV ~~ xX**

''Ok. You already had your time here. So now, GO AWAY!'' Amu said sternly.

''Aww but Amu -_chan_.. Aren't you the one that doesn't wants me to go last night?'' Ikuto smirks and his smirk became even wider when he saw Amu's shocked face.

''R-r-really? D-d-did I really do that?'' Amu can feel heat rising up on her cheeks.

''Yes.. ~'' Ikuto said it in a sing-song way.

''W-w-whatever! I'm gonna be late for school if I keep talking to you. Get OUT NOW!'' She practically scream.

''Okayy okayy! Geez. See ya later.'' He said and jump from her balcony, after chara-changing with Yoru of course.

''Sheesh. Why did I want him to stay by my side last night? Why..'' Amu thought deeply.

''Amu-chann! You're gonna be late! Hurry up!'' Ran whined. ''Ohmygosh! I'm gonna be freakin' late! Ahhh!'' Amu scream and quickly change her clothes.

**Meanwhile..**

****Utau was walking to school by herself. Eru was crying because Iru always picks on her. 'Um.. I wonder what Kukai's doing..' Utau thought in her mind.

She became friends with Kukai after she became friends with Amu. Kukai is Amu's best buddy, thats what she knows. Utau kinda gets jealous whenever she sees Amu and Kukai laughing and talking happily together at school. Actually, she has a little crush on Kukai. Well, not little.. kinda like HUGE crush..

Lost in her own thoughts, Utau didn't saw a boy with brown messy hair and emerald green eyes dashing from the opposite way of the school hall. *BAM*

''Ouch ouch ouch!'' Utau yelp because someone bump into her. ''Sorry miss. I kinda didn't look where I was dashing at.'' The boy smiles with a goofy smile and stands up. Utau blinked. The boy was Kukai. Wow. Speak of the devil.

Still blinking, she didn't realized that Kukai offered his hand to help her stand up. ''Uh, Utau.. Don't you want to stand up?'' Kukai ask with a confused face. Utau blushed and took his hand. ''Sorry.'' She whispered and starts to walk towards her locker.

''Damn. I think I'm gonna blush if I see his face again. Its a good thing I managed to get away from him. I don't want him to know that I have a crush on hi-'' Being cut off by Eru, she was surprised to hear what Eru had said. ''Utau-chan's like Kukai-kun! Its definitely LOVE!''

''S-s-shut up, ERU!'' Utau said. A blush was visible on her cheeks.

''Whoa. You like me?'' Kukai suddenly appeared.

''W-w-what? Uhh.. YES! NO.. I mean YES! Uhh'' Utau stuttered and blush furiously.

''That's a good thing then..'' Kukai said with a smile on his face.

''What? What do you mean its a good thing?'' a puzzled look was clearly shown on Utau's face.

''Well, its a good thing because I like you too. Do you want to go out on a date with me?'' He ask sheepishly.

''Of course!'' Utau replies with a smile. An angelic smile.

The two if them smiled to each other and then walked together to their class. Eru exclaims, ''LOVE!'' while Iru rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Yokaii! I'm done. Yay for the Kutau moments~ 3<strong>

**Kukai and Utau: T-t-thanks!**

**Ikuto: What about the AMUTO moments? *GLARES***

**Amu: Don't do it! Please! *begs sasaz***

**Sasaz: oh just wait for it, Ikuto. There WILL and MUST be Amuto moments for sure.. *totally ignoring Amu's begging***

**Amu: *shrieks and runs away* I HATE YOU GUYS!**

**Ikuto: Well, see ya later guys. Got some running to do. *runs to catch Amu***

**All Shugo Chara casts except for Ikuto and Amu: *sweatdrop expression***

**Kuroneko: Well, Sasaz here wants to make a new Amut-**

**Tsukiko: A new Amuto fanfic called Pure Angel. *smirks victoriously***

**Kuroneko: Why you little! *starts arguing with Tsukiko***

**Sasaz: *sweatdrop* well, yea. I wanna try it out. Its based on my friend + my own idea. Hehe. Tata for now~ *waves* :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Under The Sakura Tree

**Sasaz: Yo people! Wazzup?**

**Rhythm: Yay! *thumbs up***

**Nagihiko: Hello. *smiles***

**Sasaz: .Gosh! Its Nagi! *hugs Nagi***

**Nagihiko: *hugs Sasaz back***

**Rima: *twitches* Umph! I hate all of you.**

**Ikuto: Awww. Is little shrimp jealous? *smirks***

**Amu: Shuuush! You're ruining the whole scene now, Ikuto! *glares daggers at Ikuto***

**Kuroneko: *snickers* Ikuto's being scold by Amu! BWAHAHAHA! Xp**

**Ai: You** **shouldn't say things like that, Kuro-chan!**

**Yoru: Kuro-chan? Black-chan? OwO**

**Tsukiko: Oh shut up! Don't you all see that I'm taking my nap? SCRAM YOU DIMWITS! **

**Sasaz: *screams* SHUT UP! –cricket chirping- YOU TOO CRICKETS! –silence- OKAY SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW! **

**Nagihiko and Rima: S-she doesn't owns Shugo Chara! *looks at each other* *blushes***

**Ikuto: Awwwwww! Girly boy and little shrimp said it together. How swee- *BAM***

**Amu: Shut up or I'll kill you with my bare hands! *chara-changed with Iru***

* * *

><p><strong>~ Under The Sakura Tree ~<strong>

**Xx ~ Rima's POV ~ xX**

What a strange sight! Utau and Kukai are holding hands. Utau is blushing while Kukai seems to act all shy-shy? Uh, I know that shy-shy isn't a word. Ohh.. I get it. They already confessed to each other! That's great. After a long time, the Kutau couples finally confesses to each other.

WHY am I calling them the _'Kutau'_ couples? Well...

**~x~ Flashback ~x~ (During last year summer vacation)**

''Let's play a game! Let's play, let's play, let's PLAY!'' Yaya shouted.

''Sheesh. Okay. We get it.'' Utau said while rolling her eyes.

''Yea. By the way, what game would you like to play, Yaya?'' Amu asked Yaya although, there is a hint of a fear in her voice. Knowing Yaya, it can be a LITTLE dangerous game. Okay, not just LITTLE, I mean DANGEROUS DANGER.

''We're gonna play, _'MATCHMAKING COUPLES' _or in other words, _'mixing your name with a boy's name' _and the boys' name that we're gonna use is our own friends!'' Yaya explained it out loud.

''So, that means, there's gonna be the crossdresser's name, the neko's name, the sporty boy's name, the genius boy's name and the kingly boy's name.'' I said it with a while thinking who's name willl I get.

''U-uhh.. I don't think thats a goo-'' Amu tried to tell us about her opinion but Yaya cuts her off, ''Of course its a GREAT idea Amu-chii! But Rima-tan, Tadase's name will not be qualified in this game. OKAY! :D'' ( **A/n: **well, basically, Tadase isn't one of my fav, so bear with it. Sorry Tadase's fan! Gomengomen! )

''Finefinefine. Let's play it.'' Utau, Amu and me said in unison.

First, Yaya spin the bottle with Kukai's name on it. It stops right in front of Utau. I swear I could see a little tint of pink on her cheeks. ''Okay! Yaya and Amu-chii and Rima-tan had think of a great name for Utau-chan and Kukai-kun! Your name will be KUTAU!''

Uh? Since when did I think together with them? Nevermind. Okay. Now, Yaya spins a bottle with Ikuto's name on it. As I already guess, it stops at Amu's direction. Of course, she blushes five shades of red. Before Yaya could say anything, I said ''Okay, it'll be Amuto for you, Amu''. Yaya pouts but continues to spin the bottle anyways. This time, its a bottle with Kairi's name on it.

It stops perfectly in front of Yaya. She stops chewing her candy for a minute and squeals. ''Yay. My name with Kairi-kun will be Yairi!'' Uh. So she has a crush on Kairi? Gosh. A candy freak and a genius freak. That's a great combination. Okayyy.. Well, now.. Yaya is spinning a bottle with Nagihiko's name on it and.. Okay you guess it.

It stops RIGHT IN FRONT of my direction. ''We know what your name will be! ITS **RIMAHIKO**!'' The three of them shouted and smirked. Ooooh.. That creeps the hell out of me. Since when did they learn to smirk like Ikuto? Ugh forget it.

**~x~ End of Flashback ~x~ **

So that's it. Now... Where should I eat my lunch? My friends aren't here so I think I'm going to eat by myself. OH! What about I eat under the sakura tree. Its peaceful there. I walk with Kusukusu towards the sakura tree with my conscience telling me that something.. SOMETHING good will happen today. I wonder what's that VERY good thing that'll happen to me.

**Xx ~ Nagihiko's POV ~ xX**

Utau and Kukai are finally dating huh? Okay, I already KNEW that they'll eventually be a pair of couples. So, this thing doesn't surprises me. But, one thing that I'm still not very sure about yet. It's about me and... I know that you know what I'm gonna say. Yeah, it's about me and Rima.

I'm very sure that you all know that I have a little crush on Rima. Okay, not just a little crush. I think its called what? It starts with the word L and ends with the word E. What? You don't get it? Yo man! I'm sure that you're not that slow! Its LOVE! L-O-V-E, LOVE!

Oopss. Sorry, Temari just chara-changed with me all of a sudden. Hehe. Oh by the way, where should I eat today? My friends aren't here. ''Nagi, how about we eat under the sakura tree. It'll be relaxing and peaceful!'' Temari exclaimed and I swear to god that I saw some sparks of evil-ness in her eyes! Uh-oh. What is she up to?

''Ok Temari'' I replied calmly and started to walk towards the sakura tree. Little did I know, there under the sakura tree, is the love of my life, Mashiro Rima. Ewww. I'm acting formal-ish and loveydovey-ish. I better throw that habit away.

''Uh hello Rima-chan.'' I said with a smile.

''Crossdresser? What are you doing here?'' She seems to be a little startled seeing me standing beside her.

''I'm here to confess my love to you.'' Those words just slips out of my mouth. Oh no! I'm so dead!

''What? What did you say?'' luckily, Rima doesn't really hear me talking just now.

''Nothing nothing. I'm here to eat, silly.'' Ugh, why is my Nadeshiko personality came out now?

''Oh okay. Sit beside me.'' She said and then continues to eat her lunch.

I sit beside her and started eating too. The atmosphere is silent but at the same time, comfortably nice. I love this moment.

**Xx ~ Normal POV ~ xX**

''-ko. -hiko. -gihiko. NAGIHIKO!'' Rima shouted his name loudly.

''Huh? W-what? What happen?'' Nagihiko was snapped out of his day-dreaming mode.

''Ugh. I said, don't they look nice together?'' Rima talks a bit harsh at first then starts to speak softly.

''Who?'' Just when Nagihiko ask 'who', he saw Kukai and Utau walking together while laughing. ''Yea. They are sweet together.''

''Mhmm'' Rima hummed.

''Just like I wish we could be.'' Nagihiko whispered to his ownself. Hoping that she didn't heard him. Unfortunately, she did. And.. He saw Rima blush.

''You wish that w-we c-could be l-like t-them?'' Rima asked Nagihiko with a blush on her cheeks.

''Yes. And I hope we really can be like them.'' he replied with his charming smile.

''Are you trying to ask me out with you?'' Rima asked him again in disbelief.

''Yep!'' He was actually nervous but tried to keep his confidence up.

''O-okay.'' Rima stuttered and then smile.

Suddenly, Rythm chara-changed with Nagihiko and made Nagihiko said, ''Yay! I love you Rima-chan! Woopss!'' He covered his mouth and blushes.

''I didn't know that boys can blush too.'' Rima said with a giggle and added, ''I love you too Nagi-kun.''

The two of them talk about each other and laughs together. Just like the other couples - Kutau couples.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Pheww! I managed to finish this. Eheh. Actually, my homework isn't done yet. *groans* <strong>

**Ikuto: Hey! There's no AMUTO in here. Not even a bit! *pouts***

**Amu: Thank goodness! *hugs Sasaz***

**Rima and Nagi: *blushes* H-hey Sasaz!**

**Sasaz: Wazzup? **

**Rima and Nagi: T-thanks.**

**Sasaz: Your welcome! :)**

**Ikuto and Amu: Please R&R! Eh? *looks at each other* **

**Ikuto: *smirks* Well, it seems my little strawberry is copying what I'm saying.**

**Amu: *blushes* N-no I don't! Shut up Ikuto. Hmmph!**

**Sasaz: Ugh whatever. Btw, guys, my other fanfic that I was planning to do will be in fanfic in May. Why in May? Well, its because I'm having my school break during May. Thank god! But for this whole April, I'm not going homeee! NOOOOO! *screams histerically***

**Tsukiko: Well, let's leave her there and let her be emo for a while. Sayounara! *smirks***


	6. Chapter 6 Old Habbit?

**Sasaz: I. Finally. Update... ... ... *squeals* YAY!**

**Ikuto: Oh shut up.. you didn't updated for about a month.. A MONTH!**

**Amu: Didn't she already told us all that she won't updated until May? O.o**

**Ikuto: Oh. I forgot. He He He..?**

**Sasaz: HOW. DARE. YOU? YOU FREAKING BAKA NEKO... *nag nag nag* ALWAYS SAYING THAT MY STORY SUCKS... *nag nag nag*AS IF YOU EVER CREATED YOUR OWN STORY.. *nag nag nag***

**Ikuto: *flinch* I'm toasted.**

**Kuroneko: Serves you right! **

**Tsukiko: What the heck is happening here? O.o**

**Ran: Sasaz is releasing her tension TO Ikuto.**

**Su: Poor Mr. Neko.**

**Yoru: Ikuto-nya! I'll try to help you-nya!**

**Kuroneko: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. *evil smirk***

**Yoru: Sorry Ikuto-nya! I think I can't help you this time-nya.. *scrambles away***

**Kuroneko: I win. *smirks victoriously***

**Amu: I-I-I think its enough of stupid fights now. Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy the story.. -.-**

**Sasaz: *still nagging***

**Ikuto: *Chara-nari with Yoru* Black Lynx! Tata you nagging author! **

**Sasaz: The heck? COME BACK HERE! TSUKIKO! CHARA-NARI! Darkness Moonlight! I'll catch you IKUTO!**

**Amu: *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>~~ One and Only: Old Habbit? ~~<strong>

**( One week after the last chapter, at the park )**

**Xx~~ Amu's POV ~~xX**

That's strange. Nagi and Rima are unusually closed to each other lately. That goes the same with Kukai and Utau. What is going on here?

''Hello _Amu_.'' A familiar voice greeted me. ''KYAAAAAAA! Don't do that, _Ikuto_!'' I practically hissed at him. Yes, _him_. The one who became my substitute teacher. Ugh. That annoys me like hell. But, what will happen when his job is finished? Will I meet him again? I wonder...

''Hellooo.. Earth to strawberry?''

''Y-yea? What? Homework? Oh no! I'm not finish yet! Gomenasai, sensei!'' I quickly apologized to him after realizing that I'm still not finish on my homework.

''I didn't ask you about homework. I asked you about what you're thinking right now. Get it?'' He then flicked my forehead.

''OUCH! Why did you do that if you're not asking about homework?'' I ask him in annoyance.

''Because you just said you're still not finished with the homework I gave you yesterday, kid. By the way, where's your answer?'' He ask while smirking.

''I-I-I... I'm just t-t-thinking about h-h-how Rima and Nagi are so closed to each other.. And I w-was also t-thinking about the same w-with Utau and Kukai.'' Uh oh. Why must I stutter in front of _HIM_? Wait a minute.. He just called me kid. The heck? I'm **16** for pete's sake!

''IKUTO! I AM NOT A KID!'' I yelled at him.

''To me, you ARE still a kid.'' He said in a cool tone. For me, its a NOT SO COOL tone.

''I-I-I am not a k-kid!'' I start to sob because.. because... because he only looked me as a KID. I'm just a KID in his eyes. Nothing more than that. Wait.. No. I don't care about what he said. I DON'T WANT TO CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL.

I pushed him aside despite him being shocked by my sudden actions. ''Amu, I didn't mean it! Hey! AMU!'' He tried to catch up with me but I chara-change with Ran and ran faster to my house. Luckily, my parents and Ami weren't home at that time, so I have the house all to myself. I can cry as long as I want. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

''Amu-chan ~desu.. Don't cry! Please don't cry Amu-chan ~desu!'' Su tried to comfort me.

''Yeah Amu-chan. Don't cry.. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean what he said.'' Miki also tried to comfort me.

''Amu-chan.. I agree with Miki. Ikuto doesn't mean what he said. He was only joking.'' Dia said with hopes that I'll stop crying.

''AMU-CHAN! STOP CRYING! YOU CAN DO IT AMU-CHAN! BE STRONG BE STRONG BE STRONGGG! BELIEVE IN WHAT THE FOUR OF US SAID! PLEASE AMU-CHAN?'' Ran suddenly said in a loud voice. If she wasn't just the size of Amu's palm, maybe the whole Japan can hear her outburst just now.

''W-well.. I'll try to think positive like what you guys just told me.'' I said with a weak smile.

''That's the Amu-chan I know. What about some spaghetti for dinner?'' Su said with a bright, motherly smile.

''YUM!'' All of us said and then we burst into a fit of giggling laughters. What will I do without the four of them? I smile to all my charas and we headed downstairs to help Su with her cooking.

**Xx ~~ Ikuto's POV ~~ xX**

Oh man! I messed it up all again. Now she's going to hate me more than ever. Hey dude, I'm just calling her a kid. What's wrong with that?

''Ikuto –nya.. She thought that you ONLY LOOKED at her as a kid despite HER BEING 16 years old –nya. You know that girls are VERY sensitive about ages –nya.'' Yoru told me after investigating WHY Amu ran away.

''Oh.'' Oh? That's what I could only say after I've hurted Amu's feelings? I'm so stupid. Grrr.

''I think you should apologize to her –nya.''

''But she may still be angry at me now. I don't know what to do.'' I sighed. Should I just go to her house and apologize to her? Maybe I should... I hope that she'll forgive me..

**Xx ~~ Normal POV ~~ xX**

As she was just finished cleaning up the mess her charas and her just made, a knock was heard from the door.

''Wonder who that could've be.'' She thought it aloud.

''Amu-chan! We're hungry! Let's eat now!'' Ran said it with a grumble from her stomach. ''He he?'' She grinned while receiving some glare from her other sisters.

''You guys eat first. I'll check who's knocking the door just now.'' Amu told her charas with a smile.

''Ye- Ikuto? W-w-what are you doing h-h-here?'' She was shocked to see Ikuto on her door.

''Er.. Um.. Amu, I'm sorry I called you a kid. I really didn't mean it. It's just a habbit because I've called you a kid since we first met 3 years ago. I'm really really sorry.'' Ikuto said that as fast as lighting and was ready to go when Amu pulls his arm.

''W-wait! Please join us with dinner.'' Amu said it a blush on her face.

''What? Uh okay.. If you say so.'' He replies her with a small smile that Amu rarely sees it.

''Come on!'' Yoru pulls both of them as HE was veryvery hungry at the moment.

''Spoiler.'' Ikuto mutters under his breath while following Yoru and Amu.

''Yay! There's no war between Ikuto and Amu-chan anymore! Hooray hooray Amuto! Hooray hooray Amut- oopss..'' Ran quickly hide behind Dia.

''WHAT THE HECK IS AMUTO?'' Amu and Ikuto yelled at the same time.

''The combination of your.. name? Hehe?'' Ran managed to squeak before Amu tries to catch her.

''What about we eat first, THEN we'll continue the running?'' Dia suggest before Ran was doomed.

Amu and Ran stopped their running 'game' and join the other to eat their dinner. Amu smiles and laughs hearing Yoru's joke along with Miki's spicy comment about it. She doesn't notice Ikuto staring/ looking at her with a smile on his face. When she DID notice...

''IKUTO! STOP STARING AT ME!'' She yelled with a scarlet blush on her face.

''Okay okay! But Amu.. there something on your face.'' He smirked and licked her cheeks. ''Yum.''

''IKUTOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Amu yelled again and her blushed got to the crimson mode.

''Just joking, strawberry..'' He winked at her and all of their charas laugh.

'I'll never forget this moment.' Amu and Ikuto thought at the same time with a smile in plastered in each other faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Pheww. I'm done with this CHAPTER! Wooot. Btw, sorry if it sucks. <strong>

**Ikuto: YEA SURE IT IS! IT SUCKS! WOOOOT!**

**Sasaz: You're dead Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: Nu uh! **

**Amu: Guys stop it. Can't you see we have a guest here?**

**Sasaz and Ikuto: Who?**

_**Special Guest**_**: Konichiwa minna! **

**Sasaz: *squeals* Henry! *Hugs Henry***

**Henry: *chuckles* Hey!**

**Ikuto: Who the heck is he?**

**Amu: He's Henry Wong from Digimon Tamers. -.- I can't believe you don't know him.**

**Ikuto: Well, he has a blue hair like me except his eyes are grey instead of blue and.. *nag nag nag***

**Kuroneko: YOU are actually nagging, Ikuto? *snickers***

**Yoru: Shut up Kuroneko –nya! **

**Kuroneko: I'll kill you, YORU!**

**Yoru: EEEEEEK!**

**Terriermon: Hey guys! **

**Ran: Yey! Its a cute puppy with long ears!**

**Terriermon: WHAT? NOOO! *runs away***

**Ran: I'll catch you cute puppy! *runs after Terriermon***

**Miki and Dia: Please Read and Review! **

**Sasaz: YEA READ AND REVIEWWWWWW GUYS! xD **

**P/s; Btw, my new story will be up soon. Haha. Maybe it'll not be titled with the title Pure Angel cuz well, it doesn't fit the story right. Hope you'll read it. ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7 NO REVIEWS!

**Sasaz: Heloo minna. I realized that no one reviewed. *cries***

**Amu: There there Sasaz. I wonder why there are no reviewers?**

**Ikuto: I don't know. *shrugs***

**Sasaz: My story isn't interesting maybe.**

**Amu: *gasp* w-what? B-but..**

**Sasaz: Its okay Amu. I'm fine. Really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Ohayo minna-san. I.. You.. Maybe you guys had lost interest in my story, am I right or am I wrong? Well, I'm damnit sad because no one REVIEWED. I'm thinking of deleting this story. I want to quit WRITING FANFIC.. yea. I know I'm going a bit overboard now. Gomen. I'm emotional maybe? Gomen gomen.<strong>

**By the way, gomen for my baby-ish act just now. I MAY quit writing fanfics or I MAY continue it. Depends on my mood. Yea. ^^ Although I already typed the next chapter and also the new story ( two chaps of the new story ). **

**I don't know. Maybe no one will read it. Ha ha.. :'D**

**Oraitt. Gudbye minna-san. Have a nice day.. :')**

**Sincerely,**

**KuronekoBlackcat99.**


	8. Chapter 8 DETENTION?

**Sasaz: Konichiwa minna-san! Er I'm.. sorry.**

**Amu: You're sorry for what, Sasaz-chan?**

**Ikuto: *confused face* Care to explain it to us?**

**Sasaz: W- well.. I'm sorry for my stupid baby- ish act yesterday. I- I have a lot of explaining to my dear reviewers huh? Well..**

* * *

><p><strong>kanxkawaii: I won't leave fanfic and also I won't leave my story.. =)<strong>

**SH26: Its okay and I also apologize for taking a VERYVERY long time to update with the last chapter. By the wayy.. thankies for liking my story~! :D**

**Crescent Moon 202: Its okayy and tadaaaa~~ I'm updating (again) todayy! :D**

**thesecretkeeper11: I won't delete it and oh! Its really funny? I didn't realize that my story is funny.. **

**ShugoCharaAddict: I really won't quit! Thanks for liking my storyy.. :') Also, I'm really happy that you're willing to review a hundred times for me. :'D**

**Sam2413: Thankies a million times! I WILL post more and more chapters! Just wait for it! ^^**

**anna-lotte: Arigatou! Uhh.. I know I know.. I'm not very good in constructing sentences.. Gomen neh!**

**sweetoreo33: Heloo.. ( Yummey oreoo! LoL random! , ) Oh, you've just made an account? Its okayy! And I won't delete this story. ^^ Thankies a million time for liking/loving my storyy! :D**

**Deathly Jester: Arigatou gozaimasu for liking my story. Also, I won't take it down.. So.. Wait for more chapters okayy? =^.^=**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Minna.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! :) *hands out cookies and cute amuto plushies to all readers and reviewers*<strong>

**Amu: A- Amuto plushies? *blushes***

**Ikuto: Can I have one? *smirks***

**Amu: NO DON'T GIVE HIM! HE'LL HAUNT ME TO DEATH WITH IT! *terrified***

**Henry: *already gave Ikuto amuto plushies* oops.. Gomen neh.. Amu-chan. *grins awkwardly***

**Sasaz: Uh Henry-kun. You better hide behind me.**

**Henry: O- okay Sasaz-chan.**

**Amu: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs around frantically***

**Ikuto: He he he.. *smirks wider than before***

**Terriermon: What a mess.. Oh well.. Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara or Digimon Tamers. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>~~ One and Only: Detention! ~~<span>**

**Xx ~~ Normal POV ~~ xX**

''I hate you, Ikut- Tsukiyomi-_sensei_!'' Amu yelled frantically at Ikuto.

''Well, its _YOUR_ own fault you didn't finish your homework, right?'' Ikuto glared at her.

''Oh yeahh. I TOTALLY FORGOT. Who the heck brought me to the park after dinner last night until 12 MIDNIGHT? I'm guessing his name is I-K-U-T-O!'' She frustratedly threw her pencil at Ikuto for giving her detention.

''Well, you COULD have just said NO! Then I wouldn't had brought you to the park, dammit!'' Ikuto raised his voice at her. His voice was cold and there was a hint of annoyance in it. He didn't realized his words were a LITTLE bit too harsh.

''FINE!'' Amu was hurt to hear him raising his voice at her. All she can do now is wait until 5 in the evening by herself in detention while Ikuto just dissapeared to who knows where because he was very annoyed at the moment.

**~KuronekoBlackcat~**

''Finally.. I'm free from this stupid detention that baka neko gave me!'' Amu muttered silently after checking her watch. She packed her stuff and left her school.

''Baka neko. Giving me detention for 2 WHOLE hours alone. IhateHIM!'' Again, she muttered silently. Her bangs covering her honey-golden pair of eyes.

''Useless, useless!'' An X egg was heard from somewhere.

''Ugh why did you appear now, X egg? How CONVENIENT.. I told my charas to go home earlier than me. Now a stupid X egg is on the loose and I can't purified it. UGH!'' Amu complained with a loud groan. She started running towards the X egg. **( A/N: O.o she said the X egg was stupid? Oh well. :D )**

''Useless, useless!'' The X egg chanted.

''HEY YOU! What the heck is wrong with you with the word USELESS?'' Shouting in rage, she was trying to think of a plan to capture the X egg.

''Useless, useless, useless!'' The X egg chanted yet again. All of a sudden, a girl's voice was heard. ''Its hopeless. My drawings are just a bunch of craps. My friends laugh at it! ITS HOPELESS!''

''Its.. so sad to hear that.'' Amu thought after hearing the girl's voice. She can't stand it. She doesn't like someone who gives up so quick. She doesn't want someone else to give up like her once, when Dia became an X egg. No, she couldn't let that happen again. ''Don't you DARE think your own drawing as a crap. They aren't crap! Just, practice on drawing a lot more. It doesn't matter what your friends said, what MATTER is what YOUR HEART SAID!'' Amu shouted with tears brimming on her eyes.

The X egg backs up a little and the girl seem to realize her mistake. ''Amu-chan!'' Amu saw that all of her charas were there, panting of course. ''Miki!'' ''Hai, Amu-chan!'' Miki nodded and smiled a little.

''Watashi wa de kokoro, unlock! Chara nari, Amulet Spade!'' Getting a hint of excitement after chara nari-ing, she purified the X egg. ''Negative haato, lock on! Open haato!'' The X egg was purified and went to its owner.

''Job well done, Miki!'' Amu gave Miki a thumbs up and pick up her bag. ''Well.. anyone up for ice-cream?'' She ask her charas. ''LET'S GO!'' Her charas pulled her towards the ice-cream cart. **( What should I put there? Ice-cream parlor? O.o dunno. )**

''T-two chocolate ice-cream, please.'' Amu softly said to the ice-cream dude. **( LOL! xD )** ''Okay miss. Here you go. It will be 200 yen.'' The man said to her with a smile. ''Here.'' She gave 200 yen to the man and turns around.

''Hello _Amu-chan_!'' A husky voice said behind her. ''What the? Go away.'' After realizing it was Ikuto, she hmph-ed and quicken her pace. ''Aww.. Amu-chan is angry with Ikuto-kun. How sad.'' Saying it like a little kid, Ikuto smirk when Amu stopped walking. ''I wouldn't be angry if you didn't left me alone in detention class until 5 in the evening.'' She hissed at him.

''Okay okayy. Chill Amu. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Its.. Just.. That I was pissed of that time.''

''Yea whatever dude. I'm outta here.'' Her cool n' spicy façade suddenly taking control of herself.

''Aww. Amu-chan, don't you wanna share the ice-cream with me?'' Ikuto tried to make her anger cease. An idea popped in his oh-so-brilliant brain. He approached Amu and lick her ice-cream. Her charas giggled while sharing their ice-cream with Yoru.

''W- what the? Ikuto!'' Amu yelled. Her face getting hotter and a shade of red was visible on her cheeks. ''I'm sorry Amu-chan. Please don't be mad with me anymore, Amu-chan. Pleasee..'' Amu just couldn't say no seeing his puppy dog eyes.. Scratch that, seeing his _kitty-cat_ eyes.

''Alright alright, Ikuto. Apology accepted.'' Amu finally said with a whole new level shade of red on her cheeks.

''Arigatou, Amu.'' He said with his usual smirk and bought another chocolate ice-cream. Then, they all ate their ice-cream together while laughing. Well, more precisely, Amu and the five charas. Ikuto just smiled seeing her laughing with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Ok. A piece of crap with the ending. Gomen. I'm sleepy. xD<strong>

**Ikuto: Ice-cream dude, huh? **

**Sasaz: Oh shushh Ikuto. Let that topic go already.**

**Amu: But its so funny! *giggles***

**Henry: Don't you have any other name for the 'ice-cream dude'?**

**Sasaz: Ugh. NO! **

**Ikuto, Amu and Henry: O-okay okay. We get it.**

**Kuroneko: Read n' Review! **

**Tsukiko: No bakakuroneko.. Its supposed to be R&R!**

**Kuroneko: Whatever Tsukiko. -.-**

**Sasaz: Stop fighting you guys. Uh Ran, can you just stop staring at Terriermon?**

**Ran: Nu uh! He's too cute. **

**Terriermon: *in deep trauma state* I h-hate you Ran.**

**Ran: I don't mind! :D**

**Miki and Dia: Typical Ran.**

**Su: You're right, desu~ *giggles a little***

**Sasaz: Well, sayonara, minna! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover!

**Sasaz: Konichiwa minna! Gomen for the late update, but I'm stuck at school. Luckily I got the chance to go home. Yay! :D**

**Ikuto: Pfft. Whatever.**

**Amu: Er.**

**Sasaz: What?**

**Amu: Nothing. Its just that.. er.. Nothing.**

**Kuroneko: What took you so long?**

**Sasaz: Well, homework, teachers, homework, school, homework, stupid school laws, homework and last but not least, homework... But-**

**Kuroneko: WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE AN AUTHOR! GET LOSTTT!**

**Sasaz: But, I've made two chapters already..**

**Kuroneko: Oh. I get it. Uh. Well, I'm going to take a cat nap. Tata. -grins-**

**Hikari: So out of character. -_-**

**Sasaz: *sweatdrops* Well, let's get this story going. Disclaimer anybody?**

**Rima: She doesn't own any of the characters of Shugo Chara, neither does she OWN SHUGO CHARA. Peach-Pit does. **

**Ai: Let's get going! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Xx- Chapter Eight: Sleepover! -xX<span>**

**XxX - Normal POV - XxX**

A tall man entered class Diamond. All of the students stood up. ''Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!''

The man looked at them with a bored expression. ''Ohayou, minna-san.'' He said with the same look. No sight for the pink haired girl. Boring.

''Gyaaaa! I'm late! Gomenasai, Tsukiyomi-sensei!'' Amu bursted into the class. Some of the students stiffled their laugh whole some students sweatdropped at the look on Amu's face.

''Oh.. I've see that you're late, Hinamori-san.'' Ikuto said with his usual teasing smirk.

''Yea, I freaking notice that.'' Amu said in her usual cool n' spicy self.

''I think you're in for another detention today~'' Ikuto said in a sing-song voice and STILL with his teasing smirk.

''What the heck? Are you freaking serious Ikuto? I mean, uh.. Tsukiyomi-sensei!'' Amu yelled but realizing that she had just called Ikuto by his name, she quickly lowered her head.

''Huh? She called him by his name?'' Saaya uttered in disbelief. The others just stayed silent.

Ignoring the current situation, Ikuto chuckled after he saw Amu's reaction towards him just now. ''Calm down Amu. I'm just joking. You may go to your own sit.''

Amu muttered a silent 'thank you' and went to her sit by the window.

Being the stupid person she was, Saaya strutted towards Ikuto's direction. ''Hello, Ikuto-kun~ Wanna go out with me?'' Saaya tried to seduce him by talking in her most sweetest voice. ( Eww )

''Huh? Why should I? I only want to date people who are as beautiful as her.'' Ikuto said calmly while pointing at Amu's direction. Amu's face instantly became as red as possible.

''W-w-what do you mean? I'm richer and you can have all my money. Go out with me already!'' Saaya desperately tried to persuade Ikuto to go out and date her.

''Money isn't THAT important to me. I just need someone who has a pure heart. Someone who I can rely on.'' Ikuto said it with his calm tone and that led Saaya to hung her mouth wide in shocked. No one, no one had ever rejected her.

'How dare he?' She thought and stomped back furiously towards her sit.

Meanwhile, Amu giggled slightly seeing the funny scene where Saaya was rejected for the FIRST time.

''Amu-chan! T-that is s-so funny!'' All of her charas laughed uncontrollably while rolling themselves on the desk. Moments later, Yoru joined in the fun.

Amu smiled slightly and sigh. ''Today is going to be a loooong day.'' She then closed her eyes.

''Of course it is, A-mu-chan!'' A husky voice said behind her.

''Ugh, Ikuto. How many times should I tell you NOT to act stupid around m- oopss!'' Amu gasped and realized she had just called Ikuto by his name AGAIN. This time clearer and all of her classmates heard her. Whispers can be heard almost in an instant.

''Uhhh.. Gome-'' ''Its okay Amu. Just call me Ikuto in school. :3'' Ikuto cut Amu's words immediately.

''Kawaiii neh! Amu-sama should get together with Tsukiyomi-sensei! They're the perfect pair!'' The girls ( except for Saaya ) whispered among themselves.

''Hinamori-sama is the one for Tsukiyomi-sensei! Yeah! Rock on!'' The boys said and then they whistled.

''U-u-umm.. Its not like what you thin-'' ''Yeap. We ARE perfect for each other. Aren't we, A-mu-ko-i?'' Once again, Ikuto cut of Amu's words and this time, with the addtion of his usual smirk.

''NO!'' Amu yelled frustratedly.

''Yes'' Ikuto said calmly.

''NO!''

''Yes.''

''NO!''

''Yes.''

''NO!''

''No.''

''Yes. Ha! I wi- NO! -_- You freaking baka neko! You just tricked me!'' Amu sighed yet again and Ikuto smirked even wider.

He chuckled and after getting the class to get quiet, he started the lesson for that day. The students were suddenly very focus on him today.

* * *

><p><strong>3 3 Time Skip 3 3<strong>

~ Hoppu Steppu Jampu,

~ Drew Draw Doraun,

~ Chip, Syru-

''Moshi moshi?'' Amu answered her phone.

''Amu-chiiiii!'' Yaya and Rima and Utau are on our way to your house for a sleepover! Goodbye!'' Yaya yelled from the other line.

''Wait a minute, Yay-'' *Beep beeeeeeeeep* Amu stare at the phone for a while. The wallpaper of the guardians along with Utau and Ikuto brought the memories back in her mind.

''Huh, I guess I'll cook dinner for them too.'' Amu sighed again and started walking to her kitchen. Like the usual, her parents were on a vacation ( currently in Italy ) with Ami. That'll never change huh?

Amu search for her pink apron and wore it. ''Okayy! Let's spice things up!'' Amu said excitedly, well, let's just say Ran had just chara-changed with her.

Amu stomped her foot frustratedly and Ran giggled. ''Do you want me to help you, Amu-chan ~desu?'' Su asked her from behind.

''I think I can managed to cook on my own, Su. But I still need you to watch over me, just in case I'd make a ruckus here.'' While talking to Su, Amu glared at Ran. Ran just giggled and quickly hide behind Miki.

''Hai, Amu-chan ~desu.'' Su replied politely.

''Ummmmmm, I guess I'll be cooking a simple spaghetti tonight.'' Amu took all the ingredients for the spaghetti that she'll be cooking that night.

''Amu-chann! We'll help you make the pasta sauce!'' All of her charas said in unison and smiled brightly. ''Hai haii.. Just be carefull o- kay? :)'' Amu smiled back to them and continued making her work.

* * *

><p><strong>xXXx Another Time Skip-to! xXXx<strong>

''Whoopee! We've done it!'' Amu and her charas cheered after they had served the spaghetti they made together in individual plates on the dining table.

*knock knock* 'That must be them.' Amu thought after she heard a knock from her door. ''Amu-chiiiiiiiiiii! Open this door and let Yaya in fast! Yaya is hungryyyy!'' Yaya yelled from outside while banging the door like a crazy person who just escaped from the mental hospital.

''Haii haiii Yaya. Just a minute please!'' Amu quickly put her apron back in the kitchen and scurried towards the door to open it. The moment she open the door, Yaya bursted in and quickly search for the dining room. Amu shook her head and smiled, practically amused seeing Yaya's childish personality.

''Hello Amu.'' Utau greeted her as she came in Amu's house. ''Hello there Utau..'' Amu smiled to Utau and told her to go straight to the dining room.

''Evening Amu.'' This time, it was Rima's turn to greet Amu in her monotone ( yet cute ) voice. ''Evening to you too Rima..'' Amu gave Rima a smile and lock the door. She then walked along with Rima towards the dining room.

Unable to hide her curiousity, Rima asked Amu about what she had cooked for them just now. ''Well, I cooked spaghetti for you guys. Er, I didn't mean to cook anything thats TOO simple for you but, as you, err, know that I err not very err good with cooking, err.. Whatever! Gomen neh, Rima..'' Amu lowered her head in embarassment.

''W-what? Don't think of it like that Amu. I was just asking what you cooked, not about our point of view about how simple you're cooking, I mean.. Uh.. Let's eat!'' Rima pulled Amu's wrist and they went to the dining room.

''What took you so long? I'm starving!'' Yaya pouts and crossed her arm on her chest.

''Fine fine. Let's start eating then.'' Amu said and all of them, including the charas said, ''Itadakimasu!'' together.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes past by. Suddenly, all of them, except for Amu and her charas said, ''This is supremely delicious! Bravooo Amuu!''

''What? No no no. Congratulate Su and the others. I-I..'' Amu stuttered and her face was flushed.

''We all know that Su's a profesional Amu. But to eat the food that YOU cooked, its one new experience for us. You always refuse to cook for us but today you cooked something specially for us. We'd like to thank you, Amu. You're the best!'' The trio hugged Amu as tears began trickling on Amu's cheeks. She was very happy hearing what her friends said to her.

''Arigatou, minna.. '' Amu whispered to them and they continued their eating. After that, they all cleaned the dining table and wash the dishes. Then, Utau, Rima and Yaya brought along their sleeping bags and went upstairs with Amu. There, they all started to chitter chatter about.. well, things.

''Amu-chii Amu-chii.. wanna know something? Kukai and Utauu-chii are currently dat-'' Yaya was cut of by Utau's death glare. ''N-nevermind then.'' Yaya shut up her mouth for a second and then she started to speak something again.

''Amu-chiiii Amu-chiiii! Rima-tan and Nagi-kun areeeeeeeeeee dat-'' ''Yaya...'' Once again, Yaya fell silent after seeing Rima's deathly aura surrounding her. Yaya kept herself quiet for some moment until she finally can't handle it and yelled loudly.

''AMU-CHII! Kukai and Utau are dating! Rima and Nagi are also dating and and and and Yaya is also dating with someone!'' Yaya closed her eyes and giggled. Utau and Rima sighed.

''*gasp* Congrats minna! Uh, Yaya, who are you going with?'' Amu asked Yaya, looking puzzled.

''Well.. Well.. Its Kairi-kun.'' Yaya blushed and covered herself in Amu's pink blanket. They all laughed seeing Yaya wrapped up because of the embarassment.

Searching for a new topic to be chattered about, Utau asked Amu about her day at school. Amu laughed and she told them all about the incident where Saaya tried to seduce Ikuto that morning and how she was rejected flatly. She also told them about calling him by his first name in class and then all her classmates ( except for Saaya ) cheered for her and Ikuto.

''Oooooh!'' Rima, Utau and Yaya giggled while Amu blushed. ''Minna, it was an accident! And NO! I do not like him and HE do not like me!'' Amu told them strictly.

''Amu Amu Amu... I know my own brother. He's the type not to get involved with someone so closed. He doesn't like to interfere with other person's life neither does he speak to them. You're the only one who could make him be more open and tell his problem to. I'm positive that he likes you.'' Utau told to Amu and then she yawn.

''Amu.. I think Utau's right. He does like you. And by the looks of it, you DO like him too, right? No? Joking. Night Amu.. :)'' Rima also yawn and she immediately drifted to sleep.

''Night, Amu-chii!'' Yaya chimed to her and fell asleep as soon as her head landed on the pillow.

''Goodnight minna..'' Amu whispered to them and switched of the light. She lay on her bed and started thinking about her conversation with Utau and Rima..

'Maybe he **does** like me. Well, I **do **like him but as **if** I would tell anyone that. Well, gotta go to sleep. Ugh, this is confusing.' Amu thought deeply before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Yay done! Phewww~ :D<strong>

**Ikuto: Finally. -_-**

**Amu: Be more supporting, idiot!**

**Ikuto: Don't want to.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**Sasaz: Please R&R! I'm really sleepy now. Gomen.. Sayonara minna-san~ :3**

**Terriermon: Hai hai. Sayonara! :D**

**Ran: *squeals* Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Terriermon: Kami! SAVE ME! **

**Kuroneko: *sweatdrop***

**Henry: *puzzled look***

**Sasaz: STOP IT!**


	10. Chapter 10 School Trip  ChapterOne

**Sasaz: Heyy! I'm updating again! *squeals* I just finished my the first chapter of my new story - Our Destiny! - Read and review it dear readers~~ :D**

**Ikuto: Why are you energetic today? **

**Sasaz: Well, I ate too many chocolates, I guess.**

**Amu: Yumm~ Chocolates! :D**

**Ikuto: Chocolates? :o I want some!**

**Sasaz: I just gave the last piece to Henry. Gomen~ :D**

**Henry: *mouths stuffed with chocolates* Gomen neh, Ikuto-san!**

**Ikuto: *pouts* Evil author!**

**Amu: *sighs* Don't be such a child Ikuto, here, take this chocolate.**

**Ikuto: Yey! Arigatou Amu-koi!**

**Amu: Shut up! *blushes***

**Tsukiko: Aw don't be lovey dovey here! Just get going with the story!**

**Ai: W-well, Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara or neither does she own Digimon Tamers! BYEEE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Xx ~ Chapter Nine: School Trip ( PartOne ) ~ xX<span>  
><strong>

**Xx ~ Normal POV ~ xX**

''Goodbye Amu-chii!'' Yaya yelled. She went to her own class. ( Class Heart )

''Bye-bye Amu. Ja ne!'' Utau said while waving at Amu. Utau went to her own class too. ( Class Spade )

''See you during lunch break. Bye Amu!'' Rima smiled to Amu and went to her own class. ( Class Clover )

'Huh. Why must I be the last one to go to my own class?' Amu thought deeply in her own mind. She didn't realize that Ikuto was walking from the opposite direction towards her.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was busy checking at his papers. He was currently organizing a school trip to Paris. No no, actually, he was busy writing Amu's name on the list of students that were chosen to follow this trip. Of course there were Rima's, Yaya's, Utau's, Kukai's, Kairi's and Nagi's name in the list. Well, in the same time, he was also trying to get rid of Saaya's name from the list. Unfortunately, the other teachers insisted that she must join the trip to Paris.

Each busy with their own works, ( one with her thoughts and one Ikuto with the paper ) they bumped into each other. Papers were scattered everywhere on the floor.

''Itaii!'' Amu yelled and rubbed her head. She opened her honey golden eyes and met a pair of blue ones.

''Uh, gomen Ikuto! I didn't saw you just now!'' She stood up and quickly pick up the scattered papers.

Ikuto stood up and began to pick the papers too. Only one paper was left. Both hands reached for the paper. It resulted in an awkward way, Ikuto's hand on top of Amu's hand.

They stared at each other. Amu began to feel her face become hot and noticed that she blushed again while a tint of pink appeared on Ikuto's cheeks. ''GOMEN!'' Amu stood up and gave Ikuto the papers. She bowed and quickly went to class. Ikuto sighed but deep down in his heart, he was happy this incident happened.

**~~ Time Skip-to! ~~**

All of the students of Seiyo High School were gathered at the assembly hall. The principal, Tsukasa had something important to tell the students.

''Good evening to all of the brilliant students of Seiyo High School, today, I would like to tell you something. Our school had organized a school trip to Paris for two whole weeks. Only a few students are chosen.'' All of the students gasped and some squealed in delight hearing this.

''The name that I call, please come up on stage and get your flight tickets. Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi, Hotori Tadase and Yamabuki Saaya.'' The students cheered when the guardians went up on stage but when Saaya's name was called, the cheerings went dead except for some of her followers.

Amu was slightly sad seeing that all of her friends ( except for Saaya ) would be going to Paris for two whole weeks without her joining them.

''Oh! Hinamori Amu, gomen! I didn't saw your name. The paper was folded just now. Well, come up here. Here you go!'' Tsukasa smiled and gave her the tickets as she went up on stage, totally shocked while the other students roared with cheers and encouragement.

''Arigatou!'' Amu beamed and joined her friends. Ikuto chuckled slightly seeing her amused face from behind the stage.

**Xx ~ Amu's POV ~ xX**

''I- I'm speechless! I thought I wouldn't be joining you guys!'' Okay. I'm very happy now that I got the lifetime change to go to Paris with all the guardians, well, except for Saaya. But who cares about her?

''Yay Amu-chii! _We_ got to go to Paris TOGETHER! I'm so excited!'' Yaya squealed and hugged Amu but then, a voice interrupted their celebrating moments, ''Ehem.. Ehem. Don't forget that I'll also be joining you guys.'' Saaya protested.

''Uh, so what?'' Kukai asked, no expression on his face. Creepy. Utau's character is rubbing on him nowadays. But he's still the cheerful brotherly friend that I always could rely on.

''Yea, who cares about you joining us?'' Utau snapped at Saaya. Her eyes shows pure hatred.

''I'm not talking to you, bit-'' ''Don't you dare say that to them!'' Ikuto suddenly came and cut Saaya words angrily with his icy tone. He was glaring at her with annoyance.

''B-but, those bitc-'' ''Yamabaka-san, would you just please SHUT THE **HELL UP**?!'' Tadase snapped at her. Ok.. Tadase? Snapping at someone? Calling names? I'm confused but hey, look! He's not the shy person anymore, and now I'm not looking at him as a weakling like before but a new Tadase. Go Tadase! Beat the Yamabaka girl! :D

''Okay, okay minna. Calm down. The flight is due to tomorrow. So, I hope you could pack all your things tonight without leaving anything important such as your cell phone, your ID card, your passport or blablablabla! Now shoo. Off you go!'' Tsukasa pushed all of them out of the assembly hall.

''I'll bring Utau home!'' Kukai shouted and dashed with Utau. Well, he dragged her, literally. .

''Yaya's going home with me. Goodbye.'' Kairi said and pulled the energetic Yaya with him.

''Well.. I'm bringing Rima home then.'' Nagi said and hold Rima's hand. Then they walked home together.

''I gotta go home now, goodbye Amu-chan. Ikuto onii-san.'' Tadase bid us goodbye and walked home alone.

''I-I guess I'll go home now. Bye Ikuto!'' I quickly said and started to walked away when suddenly, Ikuto grab hold of my arm.

''Oh no you don't. You're walking home with me.'' He said and smiled at me. I blushed, again, and nodded.

''What about me? Who am I going home with?'' Saaya tried to act cute and pouts.

''Well, duh. Call your driver then. You're the rich kid, I guess, right? So shoo shoo..'' Ikuto said to her and she just hung her mouth wide in shocked, again. Then she yelled something incoherent frustratedly.

Her yellings didn't seem to attract my attention but but.. It was Ikuto's hand that attracts my attention. Wanna know why? Well, he's freaking holding my hand. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I- I do not like him... No no no! Kami! Help me!

''Amu-chan? Why are you looking pale~ desu?'' Su asked me.

''Nothing nothing. I'm pretty much okay.'' I managed to answer her question. I pulled my hand from his firm grip and he looked at me with puzzled look.

''Gomen. Let's just go home together..'' I said to him and smiled weakly. Deep down in my heart, I enjoy his company.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Done! Yay. Oh and thanks for the review for the last chapter~ ;D<strong>

**Ikuto: Blablabla~**

**Amu: Yay! We got to go to PARIS! WOOOO!**

**Rima: Don't get too excited Amu..**

**Terriermon: R&R pleaseee~ :D**

**Ran: Goodbyeeee~ **

**Miki and Su: The heck?**

**Kuroneko: Blablabla~ **

**Tsukiko: What's happening?**

**Sasaz: Nagging problem. Goodbye minna-san~ :D REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 School Trip ChapterTwo

**Sasaz: Ehem ehem ehem *cough cough*Errr, hello... *awkward silence***

**Ikuto: Where have you been?! Its been like, 100000000 years since you've last updated! **

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto. -_-**

**Ikuto: No way! Duh! She didn't update for A LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME!**

**Sasaz: I HAVE MY OWN REASONS!**

**Ikuto: WHAT IS IT THEN?**

**Sasaz: Well, I didn't update for a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG time because I'm stucked at boarding school and homework is just making it worse and and and and and...**

**Rima: We understand. **

**Nagihiko: Yep. We understand you.. *nods***

**Sasaz: *teary eyes* Really? THANKS MINNA!**

**Ikuto: *muttering* stupid author blablablabla..**

**Terriermon: Let him be, on with the story!**

**Yoru: Wait -nya! Where's the disclaimer?**

**Kuroneko: SASAZ DOESNT OWN SHUGO CHARA. THERE! HAPPY?**

**Yoru: *sweatdropped* Uh, yeah -nya. *whisper tone* What is wrong with her?**

**Tsukiko: She's in her cranky mood. **

**Ai: No wonder. Eh, ON with the STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ps: This scene continues from the last chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: School Trip (PartTwo )<strong>

**Xx~ Amu's POV ~xX**

''Oh, okay then.'' Ikuto said and continued walking in the silent evening. My heart was beating so fast.. *doki doki doki!* Argh! Kami! Help me, I think I'm going to die if I walk for another second with Ikuto!

Suddenly.. A man holding a bottle of beer came out from a dark alley. He smelled awful. His hair was messy and his clothes were torn. I flinched.

''Calm down, Amu.'' Ikuto whispered silently to me. I just nodded. I quickly try to quicken my pace but then, four or five more drunken men came from the alley. I grabbed Ikuto's arm and clung to it. ''I- Ikuto, I- I'm scared.'' Those men were eyeing on us. Well, they were mostly focused on me. Why me? Realization struck me like a sharp arrow. I know why they were focused on me, its BECAUSE I'M THE **ONLY SINGLE FEMALE** there. Uh-oh.

''Its okay, trust me. I'll protect you.'' Ikuto said and he gestured me to walk beside him. I looked at Ran, and then Ikuto and Ran and Ikuto and Ran again and Ikuto. He seems to get my message and nodded. I nodded back. Ran and Yoru said, ''Chara Change!''.

My X clip turned into a heart shape while cat ears and a tail pop out of nowhere on Ikuto. We hop on a nearby fence and those men were left hanging their mouths wide open. ''Be careful, there might be flies entering your mouth!'' Ikuto yelled and smirked. I blushed. W -wait. Why am I blushing? Oh yeah, I forgot about the fact that I, Hinamori Amu, like Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the guy who I always call with the name, pervert cat cosplay boy. =.=

I shooked my head and Ikuto looked at me with a weird questioning look. ''Uh, nothing?'' I said sheepishly and suddenly our charas sense a huge amount of X-eggs nearby. I sighed and muttered a silent 'baka X-eggs'. I looked at Ran, telling her to undo my chara change. Then, I looked at Miki's direction. She smiled and nod.

''Watashi wa de kokoro, unlock!'' I said and a beaming blue light covered me. ''Chara-nari, Amulet Spade!'' I said and landed gracefully on the fence.

''Boku wa de kokoro, unlock!'' Now, it was Ikuto's turn to chara-nari. ''Chara-nari, Black Lynx!'' Ikuto landed on the fence precisely like a cat. We went to where the X-eggs were. I gasped when we arrived at the park. There were so many of them, about 60 to 80. Wow, a lot of energy must be use this time. Oh man!

''I'm tired fighting them!'' I heard someone said from the back of the bushes. I think I know whose voice was that.

''Utau?'' I said automatically, well, she IS my bestfriend. What bestfriend wouldn't even recognized her own bestfriend's voice?

''Yo! Hinamori! We meet again! Oyy! Utau... Get out of there already!'' Kukai suddenly appeared. He grinned while Utau got out from the bushes. She was in her bad mood and she doesn't want to fight the X-eggs. Iru popped out of nowhere and she looked at Utau. Utau just sighed and nodded. ''Watashi wa de kokoro, unlock!'' A beaming light covered her and then, ''Chara-nari! Lunatic Charm!'' Utau came out from the light wearing a red dress ( like in the anime ).

''Amu.'' Utau called my name, signalling me to make the first move.

''Hai, Colourful Canvas!'' I swung my paintbrush but the X-eggs were fast to dodge my attack. Grrr...

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

Amu made her first move but the X-eggs managed to dodge it. One of the X-eggs attacked her from behind.

''Amu!'' Utau yelled and Ikuto quickly used his claws to block the attack. ''Slash claw!'' Unfortunately, another X-egg attacked Amu. Ikuto tried to block it. The X-eggs kept on attacking towards Amu. A black shadow hit Amu and she fell unconscious, luckily, Ikuto managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. The X-eggs started to chant 'useless' over and over. Utau really wanted to chara-nari into Seraphic Charm but Eru was nowhere to be found. Miki unchara-nari with Amu and flew away towards Ran, Su and Dia.

''Where the heck is Eru when we need her?!'' Utau groaned.

''Minna, I'll take cover for a minute! I have to check on Amu's condition. Please distract those dammit X-eggs.'' Ikuto said while carrying Amu towards a nearby bush.

''Hmm, hai, Ikuto!'' Kukai and Utau nodded while distracting the X-eggs.

''Amu, Amu.. Wake up.. Amu..'' Ikuto pleaded as he stared at Amu's limp body. He shooked her body slightly while calling her name. Ikuto's hope rose up when Amu moved her fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and then she look at him. She tried to sit but then she groaned in pain. ''Itaiii!'' Amu said while touching her ankle.

''Amu, what's wrong with you?'' Ikuto asked her worriedly.

''I think my left ankle is sprained.'' Amu whispered slowly. She then realized something. ''The X-eggs!'' She said in a high pitched tone. She quickly tried to stand up but to no avail. She fell back down. Ikuto helped her to stand up. Amu's charas came to her and Amu nodded at Dia.

''Watashi wa de kokoro, unlock! Chara-nari! Amulet Dia!'' Amu smiled to Ikuto and muttered a silent thank you as she tighten her grip on her small globe. ''Starlight Navigation!'' A powerful light appeared in the dark sky and followed by a rain of stars. Then, the X-eggs went silent. ''Negative haato, lock on! Open haato!'' The X-eggs were now purified as Amu laid down on the green grass, her charas surrounding her while giggling.

Ikuto smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. ''Eeep! What the hell are you doing I -Ikuto!'' Amu yelled as she blushed deep red. Ikuto just smirked.

''Well, helping you of course. You know you couldn't even stand up, right?'' He said, still with his smirk. Amu sighed and nodded. 'Baka Ikuto. Just because my ankle is sprained doesn't mean that I can't walk, well, not really. But if he just support me a little, I knew that I could still walk. No need to be carried like a princess. Well, I guess I like this situa- NO AMU! DO NOT THINK LIKE THATT!' Amu shooked her head. Ikuto looked at her with a puzzled look.

''Hm. I'll send you back home. You need plenty of rest. We'll cancel the flight tomorrow and change it to the last one.'' Amu gasped hearing Ikuto saying this and she quickly shook her head.

''What the-? No way Ikuto! That'll make them waiting longer that they supposed to be. Yaya will be sad if the first flight is to be cancelled.'' Amu protested. Her eyebrows furrowed.

''Ok fine fine! They can go with the first flight. Meanwhile, we take the last one. Okay?'' Ikuto suggested, hoping that Amu liked that idea.

''Hmm.. Hmm... Okay then. I guess it'll be just fine. I.. hope..'' Amu muttered the last words silently as Ikuto brought her back to her house. She was lucky as her family was on a vacation at that time. Imagined her father sees her being carried like that by Ikuto with a sprained ankle. It will be a catastrophe.

Utau and Kukai looked at each other as they watched Ikuto carrying Amu back home. They giggled slightly then Kukai send Utau back home in the starry night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Phew.. finally. I'm tired.<strong>

**Ikuto: Yea right. *mutters* She took three days to type this. THREE DAYS FOR PETE'S SAKEE!**

**Amu: At least she's trying her best to type this chapter!**

**Sasaz: YEA! AT LEAST I TRIEDD! *pouts***

**Yaya: I agree with Amu-chii. Sasaz-tan had tried her best!**

**Rima: Yea, Amu's right.**

**Nagihiko: Their right!**

**Ikuto: OK FINE! BE LIKE THAT! *goes away***

**Amu: Aww, he's sulking.**

**Sasaz: I don't care. Believe me, he will come back.**

**Amu: E-eh? Why?**

**Sasaz: Because he needs YOU.**

**Amu: R-R&R please! Goodbye! See ya!**

**Sasaz: Pfft, typical Amu. Bye, minna!**


	12. Chapter 12 His Feelings

**Sasaz: Hellooooo again! :D**

**Amu: Hey, you're updating again in just a week or so?**

**Sasaz: Well, I'm bored to death right now so... I'm thinking maybe updating this story would pass all the free time I have... 8D**

**Rima: I see, and Sasaz, I think you're right about Ikuto.**

**Sasaz: About what?**

**Nagihiko: Well, in the last chapter, you said that Ikuto will ALWAYS come back because he needs Amu.**

**Kukai: And yess you are right! Bingo. Here he comes!**

**Ikuto: Hello! Anything I'd miss?**

**Utau: The only thing you'd miss is Amu, I suppose?**

**Ikuto: Hehe, well kinda. Where is she?**

**Sasaz: I killed her. *shrugs***

**Ikuto: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! YOU... YOU.. YOU BIT-**

**Amu: Ikuto, don't you even know the meaning of a joke?**

**Ikuto: Amuuuuuuuuuu! *hugs Amu* **

**Sasaz: *sweatdropped* Well, now for the reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ChedddurLeHomicidalButler<span> - Well, uh yea. Sorry, I guess. Maybe I was a little TOO excited until I forgot to separate the dialogues. Gomen! :(**

**igeisha - Thanks for supporting me! x)**

**Flying Turtle - Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**sweetoreo33**** - Hehe, its been a long time since I'd last updated right? gomen! :D and thanks for your review! :3**

**loveNAA - Thanks for reviewing, okay? :)  
><strong>

**muezza - here I am! updating once more! x3**

**unknown22899 - Thank you so much for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Ugh, I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does! xD<strong>

**Yaya: Enjoyyy the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: His Feelings<span>  
><strong>

**Xx~ Normal PV** ~xX

The next day, Amu and Ikuto took the last flight to Paris together. Amu was embarassed because she had to sit beside Ikuto. She was totally even more embarassed last night, when Ikuto packed her belongings. Lucky for her, he let her pack her own, hm, clothes.

''Hmm.. Ikuto, er.. er..'' Amu tried to start a conversation with Ikuto but she had no idea what to talk about.

''What is it Amu?'' Ikuto asked her with a puzzled look.

''Er, thanks for packing up my things.'' Amu said it without even thinking. She blushed furiously and mentally slap herself.

''Well... Your welcome, A-mu-chan~ :)'' Ikuto said with a sincere smile that made Amu blushed even harder. Ikuto was actually very tired. He doesn't sleep last night because he was determined to take care of Amu even though he was very tired. He was only focus on Amu's condition and this made Amu touched.

Amu looked at the window. The blue sky was free from any grey clouds and the sun was shining brightly. 'It must GREAT at Paris!' Amu thought and smiled.

''Iku-'' Amu wanted to tell Ikuto about her thoughts but noticed that he had fallen asleep. Amu frowned and finally realized that their charas were also asleep when she tried to talk to them.

''OMG. Forever alone ._.'' Amu sighs and took out her Ipod. She put her earphones on and started listening to her favourites songs. She hummed along the tunes and a few moments later, she fell asleep too.

**A few hours later...**

Ikuto woke up with a yawn. He tried to stretch his arms but he felt something leaning on his shoulder. He looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Ikuto just smiled seeing Amu sleeping soundly beside. 'She's so cute' He thought.

''Attention to all passengers, your lunch will be served soon.'' A steward announced through the microfone.

''Here you go... sir~'' A stewardess came and gave Ikuto two trays of food. Ikuto started to get annoyed when she stayed there, standing like a stupid person. When Ikuto looked at her, she winked and gave her phone number on a tissue. She mouthed Ikuto, telling him to call her. Ikuto was like ... ._.

''Amu-koi, wake up~ Let's eat.'' He whispered to Amu and shook her a bit. Amu yawned and her ears perked up like a cat when she smelled the food. Ikuto chuckled seeing her cute expression. He kissed her cheeks and that made Amu's eyes went wide. She blushed furiously and glared at Ikuto.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR, BAKA NEKO-PERSON!'' Amu yelled and hit Ikuto with a book that was conveniently put beside her. Thats when she realized about the stewardess presence. Amu looked puzzled when the stewardess face was red and she was about to yelled something when Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheeks, AGAIN. The stewardess then stomped away frustratedly.

''Amu, I'm sorry. I just did that to make sure that stewardess get the heck away from me. You know, she freaked the hell out of me with that look on her face. But, then again... Because of her, I get to kiss you on the che- OWWW!'' Ikuto rubbed his sore head and he was dodging the simultaneous hits from Amu.

''Take that and that and that, and some of tha- OOF!'' Amu stopped hitting Ikuto when he pulled her into a hug. Amu blushed and she was surprised when he... BIT HER EAR.

''Ikuto.. You.. You... GRRRRRR!'' Amu groaned and pouted. Ikuto just shooked his head and told Amu to eat. Amu looked at him and giggled. They ate together while Amu continuously teased Ikuto about the stewardess. Ikuto just smirked and stuffed her mouth with loads of foods. Their charas laughed and joined in with Ikuto. Amu just pouted and they had a good time, stuffing each other's mouth with foods.

* * *

><p>Ikuto and Amu had arrived safely at Paris. Tsukasa was already waiting for them in a black shiny car. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and a black jeans with a matching black shoes with red stripes. Ikuto and Amu walked towards him.<p>

''Yo.'' Ikuto greeted Tsukasa.

''Hello, Tsukasa-san.'' Amu smiled at Tsukasa and got into the car.

''How's your trip?'' Tsukasa asked Ikuto with a smile that obviously meant, 'I am evil and you know it'.

''W -what do you mean? Its just fine. And as you can see, we arrived safely.'' Ikuto's face went flushed. This made Tsukasa laughed while he shooked his head. Ikuto hmph-ed and got into the car.

''Where are we going?'' Amu asked in a bored tone.

''We're going to take a rest back at the mansion.'' Tsukasa smiled creepily ._.

''WHAT? You DIDN'T told me that we'll be staying at a mansion for two whole weeks!'' Amu was startled at Ikuto's sudden outburst. Her head started to spin and her visions were blurred. Her charas helped her from falling unconscious.

''I thought that you already knew about this... Oh well.. :D'' Tuskasa just SMILED innocently and this made Ikuto creeped out a bit.

''Amu-chan. Are you okay? You don't looked so well.'' Tsukasa asked Amu as he noticed that she was being silent. Ikuto was puzzled and looked behind where he saw Amu groaning in pain. He notices that Amu's eyes were watery and she was holding her head. Dia tried to calm her down while Ran, Miki and Su tried their best to help Dia.

Ikuto and Tsukasa looked at each other as Tsukasa sped up the speed of the car. They arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. Ikuto quickly got out of the car and he carried Amu bridal-style into the mansion. Kukai dashed out from the garden with a puzzled looking face. Tsukasa just told Kukai to help him carry Ikuto's and Amu's bags. Kukai nodded and carry Amu's bags while Tsukasa carried Ikuto's bags.

**Meanwhile...**

''Yay! Amu-chii and Ikuto-kun has arrived! Weeeee!'' Yaya smiled and jumped up and down but she then stopped jumping. Her excited face turned into a worried face when she saw Amu's limp body in Ikuto's arms.

''What happen, Ikuto?'' Utau asked with a worried look.

''I don't know. Where's her room?'' Ikuto kept glancing up the stairs and Kairi quickly brought him to Amu's room. He opened the door and Ikuto brought Amu in the room. He put her limp body on the comfy bed.

''Is she gonna be alright?'' Rima asked from behind.

''I hope she's alright. What actually happen?'' Tadase suddenly came and asked them.

''I hope so too. But we won't know for sure unless a doc- Well, I think we already have a doctor here.'' Ikuto said as a he gave Kairi the 'I know you're good at this kind of stuff' look.

''I guess so. Fine, but let me find her medicines first. Utau, Rima, you could help by cooking her a porridge or something. Yaya, please go and get Amu a glass of water. And be careful.'' Kairi said as he adjusted his glasses. He got out and went downstairs, searching for the first aid kit box.

All of them were busy thinking about Amu, until they totally forgot about Saaya. Saaya had that disgusted look on her face and she was thinking how to draw attention only to herself. An idea [ of course its lame ] popped in her mind. She tried to act weak and went towards Kairi.

''Kairi-kun~ I think I'm also sick. I feel, I feel so exhausted. And my, my ankle. I think its sprained. Oh my~! Who will be willing to help me~?!'' Saaya tried to act in front of Kairi with a 'I am so cute and he is totally falling for it' face.

Kairi, who was currently busy searching for the right medicine in the first aid kit, got annoyed. He took a roll of bandage and threw it towards Saaya. The roll of bandage hit right on her face. BINGO!

''Ouch! HEY! Why did you do THAT?!'' Saaya yelled.

''I dunno, I think it meant, HEAL YOUR OWNSELF.'' Kairi said, moodless. He didn't even looked at Saaya considering he'd just vomit on the look of her 'I am the cutest [fake] and the most beautiful [DREAM ON] person here!' face. Kairi shooked his head and quickly went upstairs along with the medicines for Amu. Saaya was left alone the living room with a roll of bandage.

* * *

><p>''Amu-chiii! Please get better soon! I miss the Amu-chii I know!'' Yaya said and pouted.<p>

''Its... Nothing, Yaya. I'll be okay soon. In the meantime, you can't go around alone okay?'' Amu said and smiled. She had woken up a few hours ago and feel slightly better. All of her friends had come and chat about some stuff with her. She didn't noticed Ikuto sitting far in the corner of the bedroom, waiting for everyone to get out from there so that he can talk about something with Amu.

**An hour later...**

All of the Guardians [ except for Saaya ] bid Amu goodnight. Ikuto silently stood up a few moments later and went to Amu's side. He thought that Amu was already asleep when he gently tucked her pink hair that was dangling in front of her closed eyes.

''Amu, when will you realize my feelings for you?'' He sighs. When he was about to stand up, a hand pulled his arm.

''Ikuto... What exactly is... your feelings... for me?'' Amu asked timidly. She was currently blushing madly as she saw Ikuto handsome face. Ikuto was shocked and also embarassed with Amu. He didn't think that she would be still awake.

''Well, the truth is... I had always... love you...'' Ikuto muttered the last part. He was lowering his head but he still managed to have a glance at Amu's shocked face. He sighs again, he had thought this would happen. Amu doesn't love him.. Its over. He started to walk away when...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Dun dun dun.. -.- a cliffhanger. I'm evil sometimes, right? And heyy! This is my first chapter that went over 2,000 words. Yippeee!<strong>

**Rima: Congrats. *shrugs***

**Henry: You are pretty evil, and congrats!**

**Sasaz: I know. And just you wait for my updation in HOPES OF LOVE. Just you wait, Henry. Just you wait.**

**Henry: WHAT? What did I say?**

**Nagihiko: *shrugs* Your own fault.**

**Henry: *sighs* Fine.**

**Terriermon: Well, R&R everybody.. Don't you just lovee a cliffhanger? **

**Kuroneko: Maybe.**

**Yaya: Rate and REVIEEWWWWWWWWW!**

**Sasaz: Er, goodbye? And thanks? -.- Nevermind.**

**Amu: Goodbye minna! :D**

**Ikuto: Goodbye all!**

**Sasaz: Stop it. -_-**


	13. Chapter 13 Singing Competition?

**Sasaz: Well hey hey hey! I'm back on updating this storyy! Wooo!**

**Ikuto: *twitches* But you said you'll be updating your Henrika story first!**

**Sasaz: Whaaaat? Don't you wanna know what happen in the last chapter? Hmmm?**

**Amu: *blushes* No. I don't wanna know.**

**Terriermon: Just freaking update on this chapter, and THEN update chapter four in Hopes of Love! Get it? Get IT?!**

**Sasaz: Woah woah woah, easy there doggie. I WILL and always will update on that story.. Okay? :p**

**Kukai: And now for the awesome reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam2413<strong>** - Thanks for reviewing! I won't torment you, don't worry.. :D**

**SH26 - I made the ._. because I think its... cute? Well, maybe not. Gomen. But anyways... Thanks for reviewing! :3  
><strong>

**LoverForAnime - Hey there, thanks for reviewing and I had read your stories, and guess what? THEY ARE SUPERB and AMAZING! Update soon, 'kay? OwO  
><strong>

**Flying Turtle - I guess I was evil, gomen! Here I am, updating again so that the suspense can finally stop killing you.. xD  
><strong>

**mochi - He he? Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm updating again... xO  
><strong>

**redlovesyellow - Thanks for reviewing my story, and go kill the stewardess... .  
><strong>

**mueeza - I guess, the first aid kit box is kinda... Well, it could kill Saaya. *twitches* But that is kinda awesome. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**loveNAA - Awww.. you guessed it already.. xD  
><strong>

**secret - Uh, because I am evil? O.o Thanks for reviewing anyways... :)**

**sweetoreo33 - thanks for telling me that! :D and thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: I was sooo... happy? Touched? Overwhelmed? LoL! Thanks minna! I appreciated your reviews so much! Arigatou!<strong>

**Rima: She's so happy she literally fell down from the chair when she saw many people reviewed.**

**Sasaz: *blushes* Well yea.**

**Yoru: Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does -nya! **

**Miki: Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Singing competition?<strong>

**-Recap From the last Chapter-**

_''Ikuto... What exactly is... your feelings... for me?'' Amu asked timidly. She was currently blushing madly as she saw Ikuto handsome face. Ikuto was shocked and also embarassed with Amu. He didn't think that she would be still awake._

_''Well, the truth is... I had always... love you...'' Ikuto muttered the last part. He was lowering his head but he still managed to have a glance at Amu's shocked face. He sighs again, he had thought this would happen. Amu doesn't love him.. Its over. He started to walk away when..._

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

He started to walked away when...

''I love you too, Ikuto.'' Amu muttered and she started sobbing. She doesn't know what kind of feelings that were mixed in her heart now, its a mixture of love, touched, happy and well... She can't described it. Ikuto was staring at her, shocked.

'Did she just said what I think she said?' Ikuto was so shocked, he can't even say a word. He was snapped out from his trance when he heard Amu's silent sobs. He quickly went to her side and hugged her tight. Amu hugged him back, still sobbing.

''Amu, is... I mean, do you... really... love me?'' Ikuto asked her again in disbelief, he still thought that he was imagining things. Amu pouted and looked straight into his blue azure orbs.

''Ikuto! You don't believe what I just said right?'' She puffed her cheeks and tears were brimming on her eyes.

''W- well... I can't... possibly... Could you said that again?'' Ikuto asked her with full of hopes.

''I-I-I l-l-ove y-y-you, I-I-Ikuto!'' Amu stuttered and blushed furiously. 'Grrr.. this baka neko is getting on my nerves.' She thought and pouted again.

''My dream finally came true. Thanks Amu.'' Ikuto smiled and kiss her cheeks. Amu blushed more than ever and she hugged Ikuto even tighter, as if she wouldn't want him to let her go.

''And now we're officially a pair of couple! Yay, but Ikuto, I'm sleepy right now. The medicine's taking its effect on me.'' Amu's voice sounded drowsy and she fell asleep instantly while hugging Ikuto. Ikuto just sighs and lay her down on the bed, but its pretty difficult to do since she was hugging him so tight, he just had to sleep with her that night.

''Of course, its what I always wanted. Being your **one and only** boyfriend for eternity...'' Ikuto sighed and fell asleep along with Amu by his side.

**The next day... ( Ikuto and Amu slept until 2 p.m )**

Saaya strutted along the corridor of the mansion out from her bedroom. She was going to go to Ikuto's room when she found it empty. She frowned and noticed that Amu's bedroom door was opened slightly. Her curiosity got the best of her, she went to take a peek but then she gasped in horror. The view was killing her!

There they are, Amu and Ikuto, sleeping together, in one bed, sharing the same blanket... Saaya frowned again and went to check if there were still clothes on them. She sighed in relief that Ikuto and Amu were just sleeping without doing those... **things**. Saaya quickly thought of an evil plan to give a payback to Amu later on. She smiled in an evil way and already thought of a plan. She noticed that Ikuto was stirring slightly and she quickly went back to her room.

* * *

><p>''Okay, minna! Today we are going to a restaurant together to have dinner! Oh, I guess some of you already know, eh? Well, let's get going!'' Tsukasa smiled at them and picked four people to join in his car.<p>

''Tadase, Saaya, Utau and Kukai, you'll be with me while Amu, Nagi, Rima, Yaya and Kairi will be joining with Ikuto. Uh, I guess Rima will have to sit on Nagi's lap. He he? Gomen Rima!'' Tsukasa shouted from his car while a vein popped on Rima's head.

''Hehe, enjoy your day, RIMA!'' Utau yelled from Tsukasa's car and waved at Rima. Rima growled in return and was shocked when Nagi pulled her into the car.

''Just relax, Rima-chan!'' Nagi smiled at her which made Rima blushed a bit. Amu just giggled at this scene which made Ikuto smirked at her. Amu blushed and kept her face away from him.

**One Hour Later...**

''Just order anything you want!'' Tsukasa said and ordered a spaghetti with meatballs.

''Same like him.'' All of them said except for Saaya.

''I would like to eat... _Bœuf bourguignon _(beef stewed in red wine), _Hochepot_ (four meats stewed with vegetables), _Tartes aux fruits_ (fruit tarts) and_ Raclette_ (the cheese is melted and served with potatoes, ham and often dried beef).'' Saaya ordered all of these and that made all of them, including Tsukasa hanging their mouth wide open.

''No wonder she's so fat.'' Kukai made a remark while Kairi nodded. Amu, Utau, and Rima laughed their butts off upon hearing this. After a good 3 whole minutes of laughing, they finally stopped and were given a glare by Saaya.

''What would you like to drink, sir?'' The waiter asked Tsukasa while Tsukasa thought about it.

''Hmm, give us two jugs of plain water and two bottles of wine. Thank you, thats all!'' Tsukasa smiled at the waiter while the waiter went towards the kitchen.

Amu finally got the chance to look around the restaurant. It was big and spacious. It has a stage in front of it and the aura was friendly and warm there. Just when Amu wanted to sit back, Saaya yanked her arm, hard.

''Hey! What was that for?!'' Amu yelled.

''I want to challenge you...'' Saaya smirked.

''Challenge me what?'' Amu was puzzled with Saaya's sudden challenge.

''I challenge you for a singing competition! Ho ho ho!'' Saaya laughed her oh-so-famous laugh. Amu just sweatdropped at this.

''Okay. I accept your challenge!'' Amu said and with this, her friends cheered while Tsukasa went to asked the restaurant manager about using their stage. The manager kindly said yes and told one of his workers to take care of the music for the songs Amu and Saaya will be picking.

''Good evening to all of our customers~! Today, two special customers wanted to make a singing competition between them! So now we give you... Yamabuki Saaya with her song, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!'' Only some of the customers clapped their hands seeing Saaya walking to the stage.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>

Saaya pointed at Ikuto and then pointed at Amu. Amu bit her lips and counted 1 to 10, keeping herself calm. Saaya continued to sing, but hey, all the customers there wanted to throw their food at Saaya. Why? Simple. HER SINGING'S SUCKS! All of the people there groaned in frustration. When Saaya stopped singing, they were sighing in relief. Saaya just strutted along the way to her sit.

''O-okay, now we give you... Hinamori Amu who will be singing, Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez!'' All of the people gave her a round of applause when she went up the stage. Saaya frowned at this sight.

Amu smiled to all of the people there which made them go 'Awww, she's so adorable'. Amu blushed upon hearing this which made the crowd saying 'She's so cute!', Ikuto doesn't really like this situation because HIS Amu was being the centre of attraction which meant that... Many BOYS and MEN were attracted to her NOW. Ikuto mentally cursed Saaya for challenging Amu in a singing competition.

_It's been said and done_  
><em>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<em>  
><em>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em>A sinful, miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again<em>  
><em>And I want you to know baby<em>

_[chorus]_

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

The crowd went 'ooooh!' and 'aaaaah' hearing her sweet innocent voice singing. Ikuto, frowned but he silently hummed along the song and he smiled when he made eye-contact with Amu. This made Amu blushed again while Saaya got very jealous.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hypnotized by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_[chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
><em>No one compares<em>  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_[chorus]_

Amu finished her singing and all the people gave her a really, really good and loud cheerings with a round of applause. Amu smiled sincerely at them before returning back to her sit beside Ikuto. Ikuto instantly pulled her closer to him, jealousy filled his heart when he saw many BOYS and MEN staring at Amu. He mouthed them, 'MINE' and gave them a good old glare.

''Okayy! Who votes for Saaya-san?'' The manager asked all of the people there, only two people raised up their hands. And apparently, those two were Saaya herself with a doofusly dork guy.

''O-kay, what about Amu-san?'' The restaurant was loud with cheerings and 99.9% of the people there raised up their hands. Amu blushed and the restaurant manager announced that Amu was the winner. Saaya just rolled her eyes and groaned. Out of frustration, Saaya started to dig in with her food. Utau and Rima laughing their butts off seeing this, AGAIN. Ikuto just hold Amu closer to him. Amu sweatdropped at his behaviour and she ate her spaghetti slowly. Ikuto also started to eat his dinner while constantly watching at the guys who were staring or gawking at Amu.

'This is gonna be a hell of a night.' Ikuto thought and glared those guys again, for the 500th time. Amu just giggled seeing her boyfriend being overly protective over her.

''Ifkuto, I'll alfways bfe yfour stfawberry!'' Amu said with her mouth full of spaghetti and Ikuto kiss her cheeks which made all the BOYS and MEN groaned and finally LEFT Amu alone. Amu just smiled to him and kiss him on his cheeks while grinning at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: I AM FINALLY DONE! And its just been ONE DAY... eh.. Two maybe? I lost count of days and hey! I made 2,356 words in this chapter YAY. -_-'<strong>

**Henry: So NOW you could finally update HOPES OF LOVE?**

**Sasaz: Maybe... But I'm so tired and hungry right now... maybe tomorrow? Or soon. I promise you that, Henry-kun.**

**Henry: Okay.. *sighs* **

**Terriermon: Moumantai Henry, we'll have plenty of time to update Hopes of Love, right Sasaz?**

**Sasaz: Yea.**

**Saaya: Ho ho ho! Who is this charmingly handsome boy?**

**Rika: Back off slut, he's mine.**

**Amu: Uh... Rika-chan, calm down.**

**Utau: Woa, I like her style! *giving Rika a thumbs up***

**Rika: Thanks, and I supposed you hate her too?**

**Utau, Amu and other Shugo Chara casts: YEA!**

**Sasaz: *sighs* R&R okay? Thanks. Bye! **

**Henry: Review so that Saaya won't be nearing me nor Ikuto-san!**

**Ikuto: Gaaah! That thing is aftering us, Henry! RUN!**

**Saaya: Oh boys~ **

**Sasaz: -_- dammit! Shut up Saaya!**


	14. Chapter 14 Amuto's Moments (PartOne)

**Ikuto: Hello there lovely readers~ *winks***

**Amu: -_- Don't you dare flirt with the readers!**

**Ikuto: Awww, is my little strawberry jealous? Don't worry Amu, you'll always be my number one strawberry! *kiss Amu's cheeks***

**Sasaz: Ewww. Stop the lovey dovey stuff 'kay? I'm going to die if I see MORE lovey dovey stuff.**

**Yaya: Whyy?**

**Sasaz: Well, in FACEBOOK, I saw _this pair of couple_ who were acting so LOVEY DOVEY-ISH.. EWWW..**

**Rima: Thats the first reason, the second one is because she doesn't like her own _boyfriend_. Instead, she likes her class-**

**Sasaz: Okay, thats a tad bit _TOO MUCH PERSONAL INFO ABOUT ME,_ Rima. That's enough. Anywayss.. I want to thank my bestfriend, well closest, well also bestfriend, FA because she's so damn nice and supportive and nice and understanding and nice and... Blablabla... Not like some people... Blabla... Who forgot about me... Blablabla... And also the stupid love life of mine... Blablabla... **

**Kukai: O-kay... Now for the awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mueeza - Arigatou.. :)<strong>

**loveNAA - Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story.. (:**

**redlovesyellow - Yepp! :D**

**craziness - yea, he sure is. But thats kinda cute, right? (;**

**Sam2413 - Thanks, actually I chose the songs randomly. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^.^**

**konekonyann - Hehe, thank you for reviewing.**

**blink99 - Yeap, thats my fav part too! ^~^**

**unknown22899 - Thanks for reviewing kay? **

**henrikalover - Don't worry, Henry will forever be Rika's boyfriend or something.. :D**

**Flying Turtle - Sorry, I've been causing you so much trouble! But anywho, thanks for reviewing.. ;)**

**PrincessSkylar - Thanks! :)**

**SH26 - Oh, gomen ne! I kinda misunderstood your last review. *blushes* I'm so embarassed, gomen! And thanks for reviewing! **

**teacuptea - okay!**

**xXxRedHolicxXx - LoL, I hope you didn't broke any bones or something.**

**miewmiewnyan - Arigatou~ **

**LoverForAnime - Thanks for reviewing, oh and, your story is the coolest. Be sure to update soon kay! :D**

**sweetoreo33 - Arigatou gozaimasuu! ;D**

**chaos - Thank you very much!**

**nekolover - Thank you neko-san.. :3**

**leelaa - Don't worry. I'm updating~ **

**rilakumalover - Thanks for reviewing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Utau: Wow, what a lots of reviews. Sasaz must be so happy..? O.o <strong>

**Kairi: No wonder she's always smiling when she opened her laptop.**

**Nagi: Thats enough chattering. Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns her life.**

**Sasaz: *sighs* Enjoy the story, well gomenasaii for making you all read about my life... Gomen! *bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Amuto's Moment! (PartOne)<strong>

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

''Kyaaaa! The two of you finally confess and NOW YOU'RE DATING! I'm so happy! **Congrats** Amu!'' Utau yelled and jumped on Amu. Yaya squealed and also jumped on the two of them while Rima just sat on the floor, shooking her head. Amu just sweatdropped and she was out of breath, these two are SO HEAVY! Their charas' were out of sight, Dia said something like going to the garden, Kiseki's new order and something about couples.

''I think you guys should let Amu go. She's out of breath and her face is gonna be purple any second now.'' Rima said bluntly and pulled Utau and Yaya from Amu. Amu took in a deep breath and smiled to Rima.

''Thanks there Rima. Oh, and sorry for not telling all of you about me and Ikuto a little bit earlier.'' Amu smiled sheepisly towards the trio. The trio quickly hugged her and they fell from to the floor together. They all laughed and then started to talk about... girls stuff. The four of them had forgot about Saaya's presence and this made Saaya pissed off. She practically stomped away from Amu's bedroom towards her own room, dialing who knows who.

**Meanwhile...**

''What the hell man? Why didn't you tell us sooner than this?!'' Kukai whined while Ikuto rolled his eyes. Nagi just chuckled and Kairi was currently busy reading a book. Tadase looked over at Ikuto and Kukai and sighs, he picked up his phone and called, Lulu. Yea, he has a girlfriend. Now, he finally got over his little crush on Amu and finally accept the fact that Amu loves Ikuto and not him.

''Because... Just because!'' Ikuto said for the hundred time. Kukai just won't stop whining and Ikuto was on the verge to punch him straight in the face but he couldn't. Well, Kukai's his friend for pete's sake! Tadase sweatdropped at this and tried to stop Kukai from whining again.

''Okay okay! Fine. I won't whined again!'' Kukai said and started to go online with his lime green laptop. Ikuto just shook his head and he felt bored, extremely BORED.

'What if... I asked her out for a date! Yea that sounds great..' Ikuto smirked and stood up to leave Nagi's room.

''Hey! Where are you going, Ikuto!'' Nagi tilted his head to one side, curious at Ikuto's sudden action. Ikuto turned to look at him and smirked his infamous smirk.

''I'm going on a date..'' And he left the boys hanging their mouth wide in shock. Then, Kukai also ran out from Nagi's room.

Nagi was about to open his mouth when Kukai said, ''I'm going to ask Utau out on a date!'' Nagi chuckled and soon followed their actions, wondering where to bring Rima on their date.

Ikuto looked at Kukai's bewildered face and groans. ''This is not going to be a double date, or even a TRIPLE date.'' Ikuto narrowed his eyes when he saw Nagi smiling innocently to him when he arrived there.

''Well of course not! We each have our own separate ways!'' Kukai said and grinned broadly towards Ikuto. Ikuto was about to say something when he felt someone clinging on his arms.

''Ikuto-kun, darling! How about **we** go out on a date?'' Ikuto gulped and he already who this person was. And he also knew from the looks of Nagi's and Kukai's eyes, this is so not going to be good or something.

''Uh, well.. Saaya-san, Ikuto here has some urgent things to do with Amu. Tsukasa just told them to go and buy some things out at the grocery store.'' Nagi said and tried to smile an angelic smile. Saaya huffed and then an idea popped in her mind.

''Oh.. So, are you free, Kukai-kun and Nagi-kun~?'' Saaya said, letting Ikuto go and then started to go near Kukai and Nagi. Both of them gulped and pleaded for Ikuto to help them.

''Ahem, I'm sorry to say this but, Tsukasa-san told me to tell you this Saaya-san, he wanted you to, err, find this specific man wearing a brown coat and sunglasses in a cafe named Stupi- I mean, Baby Blue café. He didn't tell me his name but Tsukasa-san wanted you to find this man and tell him about our progress here.'' Kairi suddenly appeared and save them all from Saaya. Saaya was squealing in happiness since she thought she was special enough to get this 'quest'.

When she was out of their sights, Nagi and Kukai thanked Kairi for a million time and Ikuto took this as a chance to find Amu and bring her to a date. Ikuto knocked on her bedroom door slightly, he tapped his foot on the floor for about five minutes until he could not longer wait. He bursted into Amu's room and smirked, Amu gave him a 'what-the-hell' look while Ikuto just shrugged. He pulled her with him and went out from there, Utau, Rima and Yaya hung their mouth in shock.

Their were even shocked when each of their boyfriends appeared, telling them to get ready for their own dates. The girls squealed, well except for Rima, and shooed away the boys and got dressed for their own dates.

**~ With Amu and Ikuto ~**

''W-wait there, Iku-Ikuto!'' Amu pried off Ikuto's arms from her and told him to stop dragging her. She eyed him carefully, trying to guess what the hell is he up too, now.

''Awww, I was just going to bring you to our very first Amuto date.. Well then..'' Ikuto said with his puppy dog eyes and pouted, Amu was trying NOT TO squeal and hug him right there. Amu took in a deep breath and sighs, she nodded and Ikuto quickly hugged her, which made her blush.

''I-I-Ikuto, b-before that, I-I wanna go change m-my clothes. Y-you know, I-I don't want to w-w-wear these outside.'' Amu said shyly while averting her eyes from Ikuto. Ikuto looked puzzled but then he understood what she just said. But seriously, even wearing just a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts, she still looks hot. Ikuto gulped, for the second time and took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't want to see Amu in those clothes outside while some pervert [ other than him ] will be gawking at her. He, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wouldn't allow that thing to happen.

''Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs.'' Ikuto smiled to her and Amu nodded, walking towards her room. She saw her friends were already dressed up nice and pretty, she guess that they were also going on a date with their boyfriends. Amu shrugged it off and went to her closet. She chose her clothes randomly and put on her pink shirt and changed her dark blue shorts into a pair of jeans that reached until her knees. She took a quick view of her face on the mirror and grabbed some dark blue X-clips. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and pinned it with one of the dark blue X-clips. She took another quick view on the mirror and was satisfied with her hair and clothes.

Amu wore her pink sandals and went out of her room, grinning slightly. She saw Ikuto from upstairs and quickly went down on the stairs. Amu tripped on the last step and she closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact to hit her. A few seconds passed by, and she opened her honey golden orbs, only to notice that Ikuto had caught her. Ikuto smirked and Amu just blushed furiously.

''Are.. you okay? Amu?'' Ikuto asked her and Amu just nodded. She was slightly puzzled when she noticed that there were no one in the mansion.

''Where did they go?'' Amu looked at Ikuto, their eyes met.

''They went on a date, Saaya was fooled by Kairi, so now she probably is somewhere we don't know, and Tsukasa went out to... some bookstore? I don't know.'' Ikuto explained it quickly so that they can finally go on with their date but Amu still didn't move from her spot.

''W-wait. So that means we're ALL ALONE HERE?'' Amu made an 'o' expression and Ikuto smirked. He pinned her on the wall and leaned closer to her face until they were just inches from each other's face. Amu could practically hear his heartbeat and her own heartbeart. *Doki Doki Doki*

They leaned to each other, closer and closer and closer and... ''We all must explore this place and no one can escape from this, do you hear me, commoners?!'' Kiseki's voice boomed and startled the couple. 'Damn, why now?!' Ikuto cursed under his breath while Amu blushed ten times harder than before and pushed Ikuto away from her. The charas' stopped by them and Su muttered a silent sorry while the others bowed, well except for Kiseki of course.

''You spoiler.'' Ikuto said to Kiseki and pulled Amu with him. Kiseki was puzzled while the other charas' glared at him for interrupting the Amuto couples.

Amu was literally dragged by Ikuto when they finally arrived at the garage, once again, Amu made an 'o' expression when she saw the garage was big and it looks like it could fit about seven cars which it did. Ikuto explained to her that there were seven cars, and there was the dark blue one left. Ikuto shrugged and went into the car as Amu silently followed, still thinking about their almost-kissing scene. Ikuto sped off from the mansion and went to find an amusement park to go and of course, without telling Amu about this. He thought that he wanted to make a surprise for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Gomen minna! ._. I know it sucks but I can't really think of ANYTHING, I mean literally. Ugh!<strong>

**Ikuto: Well, you should quit being an author then.**

**Amu: Don't tell her like that!**

**Sasaz: *sighs* Yea. I'm a lame author.. ._. I know, I know.**

**Utau: Well, R&R minna!**

**Sasaz: Don't worry, I'll try my best to update soon and make it even more... Interesting? Oh god, I just can't think of anything right now.**

**Terriermon: Just relax.. If no one reviews, you can always cry and kill something or crash something or kill yourself OR...**

**Henry: Terriermon, stop it. You're not even helping her.**

**Sasaz: *groans* I don't know why but I'm SO STRESS OUT DUDE. Anyways, bye minna! Review kay? I'll gladly accept some flames or anything cause I freaking know this chapter is so boring and it sucks. LoL, I, myself don't like this chapter pretty much.. xD **

**Amu: Review! (:**


	15. Chapter 15 Amuto's Moment (PartTwo)

**Sasaz: I'm updating~ updating updating~ *continues to sing a crappy song*! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Ikuto: Why the hell are you excited?!**

**Sasaz: I just happen to know... nevermind, stupid love life.**

**Amu: WHAT? YOU GOT CHEATED?!**

**Sasaz: What the fish?! ._. How... Who told you this?!**

**Amu: *shrugs* Lucky guess, maybe? xD**

**Sasaz: ._. What the hell? Amuu!**

**Utau: Now for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>loveNAA - Aww, arigatou! ;)<strong>

**Clarinetgirl3929 - Arigatou for reviewing... :)**

**sweetoreo33 - Thanks for telling me my mistake, you always help me! ^^ Arigatou!**

**Flying Turtle - Thanks for reviewing~ (: **

**TrinaDauntless - *nods* Yea I agree, anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**LoverForAnime - She _is_ desperate, thank you for reviewing.. :3**

**rilakumalover - Don't what? By the way, thanks for reviewing.. -w-**

**mueeza - Okay, okay, I won't lose hope!**

**xXxRedHolicxXx - I'm glad you don't have any broken bones, arigatou for reviewing!**

**amuletspade1 - Yea.. xD**

**Hinata2413 - Thank you for reviewingg ! =D**

**PrincessSkylar - Thanks for reviewing... x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi: A hundred and thirteen reviews already? You must be so happy, Sasaz.. Congrats!<strong>

**Sasaz: *squeals* YEAP! I'm so excited! Arigatou, minna! :D *jumps up and down***

**Yaya: I'm joining Sasaz-tan! *joins Sasaz***

**Kukai: I think what we need is, a super duper quick dash! *drags Yaya and Sasaz***

**Utau: *sighs* Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Amuto's Moments (PartTwo)<strong>

**Xx~ Amu's POV ~xX**

I don't know where Ikuto is bringing me for our date. I'm so excited and also... kind of disappointed that I didn't get to kiss him, wait what?! Amu, you've become a pervert like Ikuto! Stop it stop it! Ugh, really, I can't even hold myself from kissing him right now, in the car and... No! Amuuuu! Don't think dirty thoughts! I shook my head and mentally slap myself, I was being stupid right now.

''Amu, what's wrong? Are you okay?'' I was startled by Ikuto's husky voice asking me if I was okay. I nodded slightly and gave him somewhat a stupid grin. He smiled to me and thats when my brain went totally mess up, like seriously! He has this effect on me, I just can't stop thinking about his smile, his smirk, his face, his perverted side, his gentle side. Okay, my mind is going haywire right now. Argh! I'm going insane! Kami, help me!

''-mu, Amu!'' Ikuto poked my shoulders and started to get worried when I didn't respond to him. I was totally pacing out again. I came back to reality when he started to shake my shoulders gently.

''W-what?'' I could feel heat rising to my face when I just realized he had been calling my name for about 5 whole minutes.

''You okay?'' Ikuto asked me with concern, ouch. I'm so stupid! ._. Whenever we go somewhere together, I totally forgot how to walk, how to speak, how to move, damn, I even forgot how to think straight! I tried to clear my throat before speaking to him.

''Uh.. I-I'm okay. L-let's go!'' Kami! Why must I stutter like that in front of him! Gosh, I'm humiliating my own freaking self. Someone kill me now please! Argh!

''Hm, alright. If you say so.'' Ikuto nodded and smiled to me, again. I could only smile sheepishly in return. Where is my self confidence when I need it? ._.

**Xx~ Ikuto's POV ~xX**

Amu is acting pretty weird. She was staring who knows where for about 10 or maybe 20 minutes. I don't know about this but every time we go out somewhere alone, she went into zoning out mode.

'Maybe she's just nervous.' True true, for once, I believe what my conscience said.

'Heh, I'm always right, you're the one who didn't trust me. Blablabla~' I'm getting annoyed with my conscience.

'Aww Ikuto, you're so EGOISTIC! Kah kah kah~'

'Shut the hell up, stupid conscience.. =.= You're freaking the hell out of me.' Gaaah. My conscience is freaking freakish. Wait, did I say that? No, I don't think so. Well whatever. Ah, the amusement park. We're almost there. I wonder how will she reacts, is she gonna blush, or smile or hug me or kis- There's no way in hell that'll happen. ):

''I-Ikuto, where exactly are w-we going?'' I took a glance at Amu and smirked at her question. I think I want to tease her right now and see her cute face while blushing.

''We're going to a _hotel and get a room, _A-mu-koi~!'' Just as I thought, a huge blush spread on her cheeks. Awww, so cute. Okay, now I can't stop staring at her cute face. Wait, she's pouting. I'm gonna kis- Ikuto, control your damn self!

''IKUTO! What do you mean by that?!'' She practically yelled while hitting me in a playful way. I chuckled and focus on driving. She was ranting and ranting and ranting, which made me sigh and stopped the car. She was a little shock when I stopped the car though.

''Amu, close your eyes.''

''I don't want to!''

''Why?''

''Because, I don't know what you'll do to me!'' I was running out of patience and planted a kiss on her rosy cheeks. She blushed, of course, and started ranting again while closing her eyes. Perfect.

I led her out of the car while she continues her ranting. When we were already inside the amusement park, I playfully closed her eyes with my hands.

''Amuuu-koi, stop ranting okay?'' She stopped ranting and wow, her cheeks were burning. My cold hands are officially warm now. Oh how I love this girl.

''I-Ikuto, where the hell are we?'' Tsk tsk, she doesn't notice huh? I remove my hands from her eyes and now my hands are officialy cold again. Guess I should touch her cheeks more often now. Amu squealed when she opened her eyes. She turned around and suddenly hug me. I was caught off guard. Damn.

''Arigatou, Ikuto-koi~!'' Her cute voice was muffled, how cut- Wait.. WHAT? WHAT?! WHAT?! She called me Ikuto-KOI. Wow, thats a first. Oh, don't get the wrong idea, I just love hearing her calling my name with a -koi.

''Doutashimashite, A-mu-koi. Where do you wanna go first?'' She practically dragged me towards the destination. The tea cups? Oh yeah, that's practically her favourite place. Hmmhm, I remember the first time I brought her to an amusement park, she was so happy that time. Heh, well, when I first tried the tea cups, of course I felt really, I mean, really really _really_ awkward. But not anymore, you see, I'll do anything to make Amu happy. Wow, sappy much?

I can feel the stares from all the people who were passing by the tea cups. I also heard some squeals and mutterings about us. I narrowed my eyes when I heard some bitc- no, _girls_ muttering about Amu.

_''Wow, that boy is so handsome and sexy!''_

_''Yea, I know right! Wait a minute, what is he doing? Sitting in a tea cup with a pink haired freak?''_

_''Maybe she's just his little sister? Or, she's just a weird, I mean, childish girl.''_

_''Or... She's just a slut.''_

_''Yea, I agree with that. Hey, let's go flirt with that blue haired sexy boy. Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky.''_

_''Heh, I already can sense that he WILL be mesmerized by us. Who the hell goes out with a pink haired bitc-''_ Okay, THAT IS ENOUGH! I took a glance at Amu and saw her eyes glistening with tears. What the hell? She heard their mutterings? How? ._. Oh yeah, those sluts are practically _talking_ not muttering, they did that so that AMU can hear what they say. Ugh.

''Amu? Are you okay?'' She looked up at me, tears threatening to fall from her honey golden orbs.

''I-I g-g-guess s-so. C-can w-we go n-now?'' She's crying. Oh god! She's crying because of that dammit girls! I led her out from the tea cups and we sat down on a nearby bench. She was hiding her face from me by lowering her head and made her bangs covering her eyes. I slowly reached for her cheeks and caressed it softly. She turn to look at me and I was surprised to see her eyes were already swollen.

''Amu, are you sad because of what those bitc- I mean, girls said?'' She nodded and fresh new tears started trickling down her cheeks.

''T-they said t-that I-I w-was a f-freak, a w-weirdo, a p-pink haired freak a-and am I t-truly c-childish? Tell me Ikuto, a-am I childish? A-am I?'' I shook my head and smiled gently to her. I started to lean on to her and our lips met. Wow, it felt so good kissing her. She was shock and surprised of course but then, she actually kissed me back. I was in heaven! THANK YOU KAMI!

After about a few minutes, I knew that both of us really need some air. I broke the kiss and look straight in her eyes. She was confused but I noticed a huge blush already took place on her cheeks.

''Amu Amu Amu... You know, even if you _are_ a freak, a weirdo, a pink haired freak or even childish, I will, I repeat, I _will__ always love you._ And only you. I won't love any other girls besides than YOU. Okay? Please don't cry anymore. This is our first official date, so please, please be happy. Or else I'll kill the two girls who made you cry.'' Amu gasped and shook her head. Heh, she's so kind. If I was her, I will totally kill those sluts.

''Arigatou, Ikuto.'' She smiled warmly to me. I swear that my heart is beating so fast, I think my heart is going to be thrown out from my ribcage. She's the one and only girl that could make my heart skip a beat.

''Amu, do you want to eat some chocolate ice-cream?'' She smiled even wider and nodded vigorously. I chuckled at her cute expression. She's just too cute.

''Okay okay. I'll go and buy it for us. Just wait here, okay? And if someone is messing up with you, just call my name out loud.'' I winked at her and went to buy some ice-cream for us. I glanced at my watch. Its already 7 o'clock? Time sure goes fast when I'm with her. I hate you TIME!

* * *

><p><strong>Xx~ Normal POV ~xX<strong>

While Ikuto was going to buy the ice-creams for Amu and him, two boys were gawking at Amu. Unfortunately, Amu didn't notice this and those boys took this as an opportunity.

''Hey hottie, wanna go hang out with us?'' The boy with black hair said to her. Amu narrowed her eyes and put on her Cool 'n Spicy façade. She looked at the two boys with a bored expression.

''Sorry, I'm on a _date_ with someone.'' She made sure that she emphasized the word date so the boys will leave her alone. The boys were stubborn, they still continued to flirt with Amu. The one with dark brown hair leaned down until he was only inches away from her and said something that made Amu almost cried.

''Come on, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna have some _fun time__. _And we're also sure that _you'll like it_. Oh maybe you'll even scream out our names.'' The boy with black hair smirked hearing his friend saying this. Amu quickly pushed the brown haired boy and stood up. She looked at them with disgust.

''Hell no that'll happen. Don't you dumbass understand that I. AM. ON. A. FREAKING. DATE? I already have a boyfrie- Mmmph!'' Amu's voice was muffled because the black haired boy covered her mouth with his hand. Amu bit his hand and this made him growled. He let go of his hand from her and Amu took this chance to scream for Ikuto's name.

''IKUTO IKUTO! HELP M- MMPPH!'' The boy with brown haired covered her mouth again and tackled her down onto the ground. Amu's eyes went wide as she realized he was unbuttoning his shirt. Amu prayed that Ikuto heard her calling for his name just now.

'Ikuto, please come and save me. Please please please!' Amu prayed and prayed, hoping for Ikuto to come and save her. She kicked the boy in a place which she knows that would hurt the boy so much with all of her might. The boy grunted and let go of her. She stood up and started to run when the black haired boy grabbed her by her hair. Amu yelped in pain and cried. The two boys smirked at this and... *BAM*

''Don't you dare hurt my Amu.'' Ikuto came and punched the two boys straight in the face. The boys gave him an irritated look and charged at him. Ikuto smirked and dodged easily. He punched both of them again and the two boys cowered.

''Shit man, shit! We better run away!'' The black haired boy said as he dragged his friend away from Ikuto. Ikuto groaned frustratedly and looked at Amu's limp body.

''Amu, are you okay?'' Ikuto carried her bridal style and whispered to her. Amu slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

''Thank you for saving me from them. And, gomen neh, Ikuto.'' Amu's warm smile turn into a sad one.

''Why are you saying sorry to me?'' Ikuto looked worried at her sad smile. Amu shook her head and place a hand on his warm cheeks.

''I guess, our first date is ruin. Its all because of me.'' Ikuto growled slightly and this made Amu a little bit surprised.

''No, don't say that. Our date isn't ruin because of you. It isn't ruined after all. We can always continue our date at some other times. Right?'' Ikuto smiled to her and Amu was thinking about what he just said.

''Neh neh, Ikuto?''

''Hmm?''

''Can we continue our date today?''

''What? Are you sure?''

''Of course~'' Amu giggled as Ikuto gave her a peck on the lips. They went back into the amusement park and enjoyed their time together. Ikuto teased Amu a lot and Amu just blush. They laughed together and took pictures. Instantly, they forgot about what happened earlier and they were very happy that they both could spend some time together. They were also hoping that this will be a great memory for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: THE. END! :D<strong>

**Ikuto: Hmph. Two guys tried to rape her! -_-**

**Amu: Whaaa? :'( **

**Sasaz: Calm down baka. =.= At least you saved her, right?**

**Ikuto: I guess soo.. And we kissed ! Woohoooo! I love you Amu-koi! 3**

**Amu: *blushes* IKUTO!**

**Utau: R&R minna.. (:**

**Kukai: YEA! R&R! :D**

**Sasaz: Arigatou for reading this chapter. I think it kinda sucked in the end. xDDD Gomen. Well, goodbye. See ya next time.. :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Back to Japan

**Sasaz: Hello there minna! :3****  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Hello lovely readers *dedicated to every female readers* ;)**

**Amu: *silently cursing Ikuto* Hmph, hello! *wink wink* *dedicated to every male readers* ;3**

**Ikuto: *growls* Amu, what did you just do?**

**Amu: *smirks* Nothing much. Just saying hello to _fellow male_ readers. *glares at Ikuto***

**Utau: Whatever you two! Go get a room. Okay, back to busine-**

**Ikuto: You're brilliant Utau! *grabs Amu* We're going to go get a room~ Bye~**

**Amu: *screams* WAIT! SOMEONE HELP ME! SASAZ!**

**Sasaz: *clears throat* Ehem, now for the reviews~ *snickers silently* Bye bye Amu~ 3:D**

* * *

><p><strong> rmb isacheerleader - Eh, gomen neh, your name was left out from the last chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing~ :3<strong>

**sweetoreo33 - Yea, I notice that my story doesn't have enough Amuto in it.. I had tried to make a full Amuto chapters but I really can't.. Dx**

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose - Arigatou for reviewing :D**

**LoverForAnime - I see that you had updated your story, sugoii! Update again soon kay? ^w^**

**SH26 - Gomen, I made some mistakes .. anywho, thanks for reviewing~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Although only five reviews for the last chapter, I'm still happy though. Aaaand, GOMEN FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE!<strong>

**Kukai: ._. What?**

**Utau: Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Nagi: On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Back to Japan!<strong>

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

''Okay minna! It seems that our school trip is going to end this day. I hope you all had packed your stuff and remember not to leave anything behind. Okay? Now shoo shoo and have some breakfast.'' Tsukasa said a little bit too cheerfully while Rima and Utau were emitting dark aura. They looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Amu gulped as she saw them looking at Saaya with a glint of evilness in their eyes.

''Oh and no, Mashiro-san and Hoshina-san, both of you **cannot** lock Yamabuki-san in the basement!'' Tsukasa said and smiled at them. Rima and Utau slumped their shoulders in defeat as Saaya smiled in victory. Amu could hear Utau muttering bad things about Saaya under her breath. Amu giggled and pulled both Utau and Rima towards the dining room.

''Come on you guys! Let's go and eat breakfast!'' Utau grumbled while Rima followed Amu. Amu turned around and gave Utau the 'look'. Utau sighs and gave up eventually, she followed them towards the dining room. And of course, before that, she smirked at Saaya, meaning to tell her that this war is not over.

''Why the hell are you creating a war between you and Saaya, Utau?!'' Amu said while still giving Utau the 'look'.

''First of all, stop giving me the 'look', it creeps the hell out of me. Secondly, the reason I'm creating a war between me and the slu-, GIRL is because yesterday she tried to seduce KUKAI. Oh for heaven's sake, he's my boyfriend, Saaya is such a stupid doofus idiotic bla bla bla bla..'' Utau continued to rant and rant and rant and rant while Amu made a stop sign. Rima kept herself quiet, not wanting to make them argue more.

Amu and Utau stopped arguing or bickering or whatever they were currently doing just now when they entered the dining room. It was a total CHAOS!

''What the freaking bloody hell is happening right now?!'' Amu, Rima and Utau yelled in unison, the dining room went quiet for three seconds and the banging and screeching noise went loose again. Utau narrowed her eyes when she saw Kukai was ready to gobble all the foods on the table while Nagi tried to stop him. Kairi was having hard time controlling Yaya in the same situation like Kukai and Nagi. Amu giggles when she saw Ikuto leaning against the counter with a smirk plastered on his face.

Amu went beside him and he gave her a plate full of delicious foods. Amu gave him a confuse look but he didn't answered her, instead, he pulled her out of the house and towards the garden.

''Why are you bringing me here, Ikuto?'' Amu asked while chewing on a toast. Both of them sat on the green grass in the breath taking garden.

''Hn, I just want us to have some alone times together here, before we go back to Japan.'' Ikuto stated while munching on Amu's toast. Amu seems like she was already used to his behaviour and let him munch her toast.

''Ikuto..'' Amu trailed off, she was pretty unsure to ask him about this or not.

''Hm? What's wrong, Amu?'' Ikuto looked directly into her honey golden orbs, trying to read her mind. 'She seems unsure about something', he thought.

''I- you, will- no, will- hm, I don't know how to say this!'' Amu groaned and put her plate aside. She sighs and looked at Ikuto.

''Just keep yourself calm, and speak slowly. I won't be mad at you, don't worry okay?'' Amu nodded as Ikuto gently patted her head.

''Ikuto, will you forget about me when you finished your job as a substitute teacher at my school?''

''W-what? Of course not! Why would you think of it like that?''

''Its just, maybe.. Hm, maybe, just maybe, you'll be attracted to other... More matured and more beautiful girls out there? Not like me, I don't think I'm matured yet and I certainly know that I'm not beauti- Oof!'' Amu's words got cut of right there when Ikuto suddenly kissed her right on the lips. Amu's eyes went wide in shock and she was hyperventilating.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is the first time we kissed more than just a few seconds. Oh my GOSH! I'm hyperventilating. IKUTO!' Amu thought while flailing her arms helplessly. Ikuto broke off the kiss and let her take a deep breath.

''What. The. Hell. Is. That. For. Tsukiyomi. IKUTO?!'' Amu whispered while dark aura was emitting from her, although you could still see a crimson blush on her cheeks.

''You won't stop babbling about something stupid. So I guess I wanted to keep your mouth shout and, guess what? I kissed you. Oh and like seriously Amu, even if my job is done, I won't let you go, I won't cheat on you, I won't be attracted to any other girls or women, and I most certainly won't stop loving you. You better get that information right into your brain and keep that in your memory cuz I ain't letting you go!'' Ikuto made a speech and change his way of speaking a bit, just to make sure Amu would laugh. And hell yea he was right, Amu was laughing while clutching her stomach.

''O-okay, I t-trust you. BHAHAHAHA!'' Amu was still laughing when Ikuto grabs the last toast on the plate and started munching it. She stopped laughing and immediately lunged forward. She was still hungry for pete's sake!

''That is mine!'' Amu yelled while Ikuto tried to dodge her simultaneous hits. He chuckles while Amu huffed and silently finished her toast. She stood up and took her plate along with her, and then looked at Ikuto.

''Come on, we only got two hours left before we go to the airport.'' Ikuto stood up and followed her, thinking about what he'll do after he's job as a substitute teacher is finished.

'Oh well, I could always be a violin teacher. And then when Amu finishes school, we will open our own music class or school and she'll play the piano while I play the violin and...' Ikuto was lost in his day dreaming state when Amu pinched his arm. He glared at her while she glared back at him.

''Stop whatever you are doing and help me pack some of my things! NOW!'' Amu ordered him and this made him smirk.

''Help you pack your... _clothes_? Tsk tsk, Amu. You can always ask me to help you pack your _clothes_.'' Amu blushed furiously and pushed him out of her bedroom.

''Get your stupid butt away from me and you may start packing your _own_ clothes! Baka perverted neko-cosplayer!'' Amu yelled while cursing a few more minutes about Ikuto and his pervert self.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later...<strong>

''Minna, its time to go home. Let's take a last picture of all of us here! Oh and Yamabuki-san, could you please do the honor of taking our pictures?'' Tsukasa smiled the oh-I-am-so-innocent smile. Saaya cursed silently at Tsukasa for ruining her chance taking a picture with either Kukai, Nagi, Tadase or Ikuto. Meh, she even wanted to take pictures with Kairi.

''Okay, three, two, one!'' She gritted her teeth while saying this.

''Oooops! Yaya had dropped her candies! Kairi-kun! Help Yaya!'' Yaya suddenly said while trying to find her beloved candy that fell from her hands. Kairi tried to help her but instead he stepped on Nagi's foot and this made Nagi yelped in pain. Rima went to his side to help him but instead she fell flat on her face in front of Utau. Utau laughed so hard, she tumbled backwards and Kukai caught her but eventually, both of them fell onto the floor. Amu saw Yaya's candy rolling just a few centimeters away from her feet and she quickly tried to grabbed it. Luck was not with Amu since she fell and accidentally pulled Ikuto with her. They bumped each other on the head and Amu's world is now officially spinning. Tadase and Tsukasa tried helping Nagi, Rima, Kukai and Utau but both of them also fell to the floor.

*SNAP* Saaya pressed on the little button of the camera, taking a nice picture of the current scene in front of her. Yaya was happily showing her candy while Kairi, Nagi, Rima, Tadase, Tsukasa, Kukai and Utau were in a heap of mess. Meanwhile, Ikuto and Amu were in a very very awkward position. Amu groaned and pushed Ikuto off of her.

''AGAIN! AND THIS TIME NO MORE CANDY ROLLING!'' Utau said loudly. They all got in position and Saaya snapped it. Utau smiled in relief and went over to Saaya to take a look at the picture. Amu followed close behind and she really like both pictures. The one when they were in a mess, and the one when they were standing side by side. Over all, she like both pictures.

All of them went to do their own things and such, waiting for their plane. Amu smiled sadly, she liked it here, she wondered if she will ever come back here. She felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

''Ikuto, what do you want now?''

''Hn, nothing. I just want to say, if you want to come back here sometimes, just tell me, and we'll go here in an instant~'' He purrs slightly at the end and Amu smiled. She nodded and they heard that their plane had arrived and they were expecting to fly to Japan soon. All of them took one last glance of Paris and went into the plane, happy and also sad at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later... ( Xx~ Amu's POV ~xX )<strong>

Nikaidou-sensei walked into our class and yea, as you may have guessed it, he fell flat on his face. He's still the clumsy guy we all know. He's smiling so wide, obviously its because he finally have his own child now. Okay okay, I visited him and Kairi's sister last week. And you know what? They had twins. A boy and a girl, the baby boy has Yukari-san's hair and Nikaidou's eyes while the girl has Nikaidou's hair and Yukari-san's eyes. They're cute and cuddly, oh I wish I have kids like the- Oh hell no! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HAVING A CHILD, right? RIGHT? Ugh, forget it.

Ikuto's job is finally finished, I'm sad. Yes people, I'm sad because I can't see his face often now. He said he wanted to start his own music class and asked me to join him later. I agreed with him, like seriously, I'll do anything to be by his side everyday. Now I'm the lovey dovey type. Lol. And... all of our charas' went back into our hearts the day we went back from Paris. I'm sad because now I can't see them playing and giggling in front of me. Ikuto is kinda sad too, because Yoru and him are like best buddies ever. But he didn't want me to see him sad, so he changes his sad mode into pervert mode. I'm dying because of his pervertness. But that's just the Ikuto I love.

I wonder, will the two of us get married someday? Will the two of us have childrens? Will the two of us be together until death comes? I don't know, but I hope we'll be together forever. Because he's the one and only man who could make my heart skip a beat, who could make me melt under his gaze, who could protect me anytime, anywhere. He's the one who could make me smile in an instant. I love him. I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Finished. I'm sad to say this but, this is the second last chapter. I wanna try to make an epilogue for this story.<strong>

**Ikuto: WHAT? YOU'RE FINISHED?**

**Amu: NOOO!**

**Ikuto: Heh? Since when did you take interest in her story?**

**Amu: SINCE FOREVER! Sasaz-chan, promise me you'll make another Amuto story!**

**Sasaz: *sweatdrops* Okay Amu. I promise I'll make another Amuto story. But its not gonna be soon, because my favourite school holidays in gonna be over in a few days. So, you just gonna wait until 23rd of January or something like that. **

**Ikuto: Review, review. R&R, an epilogue will be up soon. And by the meaning of soon, I don't know when.**

**Sasaz: *sighs* I'm kinda busy with preparations for school, but I hope I could make the epilogue before school starts. I'll try my best, okay? :)**

**Amu: Goodbye! :'(**

**Sasaz: Hn, don't be so sad. LoL.. :') Goodbye minna! :3**


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**Sasaz: Errrr, hellllooo! :(**

**Amu: :(**

**Ikuto: Why are both of you sad like hell?**

**Sasaz: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :O**

**Nagi: NOOOO!**

**Henry: YESSS! **

**Sasaz: Since when did you go to the evil side, Henry-kun? :(**

**Henry: Since Ikuto-san told me to!**

**Amu: Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Oh I forgot to buy some catnips. Goodbye!**

**Sasaz: Nevermind that, I only got four, no, I mean five reviews. That doesn't concern me though, because I'm pretty much reluctant to end this story.**

**Kairi: You can always make another new one, ehem, an Amuto story to be precise. **

**Sasaz: I guess so.. *cries in the corner of the room* Nooo! I don't want this to end!**

**Utau: *sobs* Sasaz doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does! :(**

**Kukai: *wails* Enjoy the epilogue! *wails much more louder***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue<strong>

**Twelve years later~ ( Xx~ Normal POV ~xX )**

An eight year old girl with a luscious pink hair that got dark navy blue streaks on it ran around happily in the playground. She has mesmerizing midnight blue eyes that sparkles and sometimes it looks kind of mysterious but anyway, it could make anyone fall in a deep trance just by looking at it. She giggled when she turned around and met her twin brother. Her twin brother frowned slightly but then it changes into a smile that could make any people fall directly flat on the face just by looking it.

The girl's twin brother had dark blue hair with a few dark pink streaks on it, and he had such a beautiful honey golden orbs that made all the girls at his school swooned over him. But he never minded that though, he doesn't feel interested in any of the girls in his school. Because, well. just because.

The twin's best friends were just a few kids who were also their parent's best friends. First, they had Yairi, a smart but playful boy with auburn hair and blue eyes. Next is Kutau, maybe her name is a bit weird but she's just a very energetic and angelic but sometimes demonic girl. She has a cute pair of lemon green orbs and blonde hair with brown streaks on it. The next one is Rimahiko, this guy is freakishly quiet and sometimes evil but obviously he likes comedy so much and he has a messy purple hair with honey orange like eyes. Also, his twin sister, Rimashiko, a girl with long long long luscious blonde hair with purple streaks that reach her ankle and she has a pair of honey orange eyes like her twin brother.

They were best friends since they were born, in school, they stick together no matter what happens. And they rarely got into a fight, but if they do, they will apologized to each other not more than just a few minutes of their fight. But if someone, anyone, dares to pick a fight with any of them, that someone will suffer the consequences later.

''Ao-kun! Momoiro-chan! Time to go home!'' A certain pinkette that we all know pretty well, yelled out to her childrens. Yes, she had childrens. Twins, to be exact.

''Hai, mama! Ao-kun, let's go!'' Momoiro smiled at her brother and dragged him along with her, while a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the pinkette's waist. She sighs and shook her head. She heard a chuckle behind her and already knew who it was.

''Ikuto, you're always wrapping your arms around my waist.'' Amu stated as a matter of fact-ly.

''Thats my habbit and you know it, _Amu-chan_~'' Ikuto purred when he mentioned Amu's name as Amu started to blush. She can't really stop her blushing to stop, it just came whenever and wherever Ikuto's with her. She took a glance at his handsome face and then gazed into her childrens.

''Ne, Ikuto-kun. Should we arrange a marriage between Ao-kun and Kutau-chan? And what about a marriage between Momoiro-chan with Rimahiko-ku-'' ''NOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS TWINS!'' Amu stared blankly at Ikuto, her mouth widening in shock. What the hell just happen?, she thought as she lightly slapped her husband.

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GIVE ME BACK MY IKUTO!'' Amu closed her eyes as she started slapping him a little bit harder while Ikuto yelped in pain.

''I **AM** your husband! Now, don't even talk about marriage for my two precious childrens! I don't want to let them go!'' Ikuto sobbed slightly, of course, he was faking the sobbing. Well, in second thought, no, he wasn't.

''You're acting like my papa! Oh nooo!''

''It's a normal thing to do!''

''No it isn't! Oh no, I'm sounding like my mama!''

''Yes you are!''

''Argh! This is really annoying the hell out of me.''

''Language Amu dear, language, language, language.''

''Hai hai, Ikuto. Oh hello Momoiro-chan, Ao-kun. Ready to go home?'' Amu smiled warmly at them, and they nodded in eagerness. Then, a low growl came out of nowhere. Amu and Ikuto looked confused but the twins laughed loudly while both of them had tints of pink on their cheeks.

''We're hungry.. Mama, papa..'' The twins said in unison as Amu and Ikuto roared in laughter.

''Let's go home then. I'll be cooking something special for you tonight! Oh and your friends are gonna come too!'' Amu said cheerfully while Ikuto had this kind of protective look in his eyes.

''Yay! Rimahiko-kun will be there! And also... Kutau-chan~'' Momoiro snickers while nudging Ao when she said 'Kutau-chan'. Ikuto still had this protective look in his eyes while Amu, Momoiro and Ao got into a fit of laughters. Amu looked at him and hugged him, while whispering something to him.

''You know what? I'm still yours even if our children got married to someone else.. Okay, neko-kun?'' Amu said while trying not to laugh when Ikuto stared at her.

''Damn woman! You're pretty sexy when you speak like that. Sheesh, maybe a demon got into you.'' He had this demonic aura around him as he started to tickle Amu without an end. Amu gasped and then laughed without control.

''I-Ikuto! S-s-stop HAHAHAHAHA it... D-damn HAHAHAHA y-you.. HAHAHAHA, p-p-pervert!'' Amu laughed while practically cursing him. Their children just stared at them with bewildered looks on their faces.

''You're not the Amu I know! Get out of her, you sexy demon beast!'' Ikuto was joking when Amu pinched his hand, hard.

''Ow ow ow ow! ITAI!'' Ikuto yelped in pain, while Amu smirked. Wow, they seem like they've changed their characters, right? He he he.. :D

''Awww, mama, papa, stopppp it! We wanna eat!'' The twins said while putting on a cute pout on their cute little faces.

''Okay okay. But both of you must help me with cooking, and you too.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'' Amu glared at her husband while he gave her his signature smirk.

''I get it, okay? Miss Tsukiyomi Amu-koi~'' And once again, the family of four laughed with joy.

* * *

><p>''Yo! Long time no see, Hinamo- I mean, Tsukiyomi!'' Kukai said while grinning. Utau rolled her eyes as she hugged Amu tightly. Kutau smiled at Amu and then Ikuto and greeted them. Ao called her to join and play with him and the others. Kutau laughed nervously as Kukai, Utau and Amu gave her the look that says 'have-fun-with-your-soon-to-be-future-husband' while Ikuto had the 'look'.<p>

''Well, it's time to eat now. Let's go. Rima and the others are still waiting.'' Amu said while gesturing them towards the dining room. In the dining room, there was Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase and Lulu.

''Yo, Hotori. When will you finally have a kid?'' Kukai asked, while nudging Tadase. Tadase seems a little bit startled but then smiled.

''Hm, we'll expecting to have a baby five months from now.'' Lulu just said softly while the girls, well except for Rima, squealed and congratulate her.

''Okay, I think it's time to eat! Kids! Come on. Let's have dinner!'' Nagi called out for the childrens as they scrambled into the dining room. Whoop and whee and yippee could be heard when they sat down on the chairs.

''Itadakimasu!'' They all clasped their own hands and started digging up. Ikuto finally loosened up from his protective mode as he saw his twins looking quite happy as they talked to the person they like and adored and possibly, love.

'Hn, I'll let them be together.' He thought while giving Amu a look. She stared at him, confused.

''Let's make more and more babies so I could be more and more protective~'' He purred into her ears, with a low voice, so that no one could hear that, besides than the two of them of course. Amu blushed and pushed him away.

''Just EAT!'' Amu sternly said while blushing madly. No way. No way in hell she's gonna have more than just a twin. She just like them like this, just the four of them, happy and joyful. Yea, she's happy with just the four of them. Hinamori Amu who is now known as Tsukiyomi Amu, married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and they have twins, Tsukiyomi Ao and Tsukiyomi Momoiro. It starts with a story of a blue haired boy who once became her substitute teacher. Amu smiled contently while remembering the good old memories.

**End Of One And Only ~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaz: Weeeell... I hope this chapter is okay! :(<strong>

**Amu: Rate and review!**

**Ikuto: R&R, and this is the last chapter!**

**Sasaz: *starts wailing* I'm now more than determined to start a new story!**

**Henry: HEY! FINISHED YOUR HOPES OF LOVE STORY FIRST!**

**Sasaz: OKAY! I WILL. Goodbye minna! Sayonara.. :/ **


End file.
